The Mitchells
by Knope.We.Can
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'Amazing Things From Terrible Nights'. I would advise reading that one before this. This multi-chapter story follows Beca and Chloe's life five years after the ending of ATFTN Rated T for language and themes mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of this story! Well so did I until an idea for a sequel popped into my head. So here it is! Reviews are welcome as always.**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

**_Beca walked quickly, over-sized headphones on and hands shoved in her pocket. It was freezing and of course she'd forgotten to bring a coat. Still, she was only five minutes from her house. With any luck her dad would have been too busy to notice that she had been out all night and she could slip back in without questions._**

**_"Out late tonight, aren't you?" A voice from behind her said. She pulled off her headphones and turned around._**

**_"What?" She asked. The boy who had spoken was joined by his friends._**

**_"I said, you're out late tonight." He said._**

**_"I guess." Beca replied, turning to walk away, her pace quickening slightly._**

**_"Hey!" Another boy shouted. "Don't walk away from us you fucking dyke!" She walked faster. Almost breaking out into a run. _**

**_"Just fucking grab her, will you?" The first boy said almost wearily. Beca started running but she wasn't quick enough. She was brought to the ground with a thump, a grunt of pain escaping her lips._**

"Beca." Chloe gently shook her awake. "Becs, wake up. It's just a dream." Beca opened her eyes and Chloe smiled at her. Beca's nightmares didn't happen often anymore but they still shook her up. Chloe brushed the hair from her forehead.

"Sorry." Beca grumbled, sitting up and resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"It's okay." Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's temple. "It's almost time to get the kids up anyway." As if on cue, Emily came running into their room. Her mane of ginger hair was stuck up at every possible angle, provoking a giggle from her two tired parents.

"Mommies! It's morning!" The five-year-old shouted.

"I can see that." Chloe said, helping her daughter climb onto the bed. She wriggled herself so she was sitting between them, and snuggled under the covers. "Shouldn't somebody be getting ready for school?" The tiny redhead sighed dramatically.

"Can't I stay home with mommy all day?" She said, referring to Beca.

"Mommy has to work and you have to go to school." Chloe said, climbing out of bed and picking Emily up, carrying her downstairs to the kitchen. "Babe, can you go and get Ben up?" Chloe shouted into the bedroom. The brunette climbed out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her before she walked down the hall to her son's room.

"Ben? Time to get up, buddy." She said with a knock. She heard her fourteen-year-old grumble in response. "Breakfast in ten minutes." She said before heading downstairs. Chloe had already started making coffee and had poured a bowl of cereal for Emily. "We've got bacon, right?" Beca said, planting a kiss on the top of her daughter's head.

"In the fridge I think." Chloe replied, pouring out coffee for her and Beca. Beca located the meat and began frying it, hoping the smell would be enough to rouse her son from his bed. It did the trick. By the time his bacon sandwich was made, Ben was shuffling sleepily into the kitchen, his soft brown hair stuck up on one side. "Morning." Chloe said, smirking at his appearance. He grumbled a response and began shoveling his food into his mouth. Beca watched him in amusement. She was still getting used to the speed that Ben was growing. In the past two years he had went from being Beca's height to completely towering over her and was now even a few inches taller than Chloe.

"Ben your hair is silly." Emily said as she finished the last of her cereal. He looked at her and snorted with laughter.

"I could say the same about you princess." He replied. His plate now empty.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Chloe said, gathering up the plates and bowls from the table and piling them into the sink.

"Come on then, let's get ready for school." She lifted Emily from the chair and placed her on her back, giving her a piggy-back ride up the stairs. Ben followed and disappeared into his room. She took Emily into the bathroom (Chloe was using their on-suite for a shower) and sat her on the counter by the sink. She squeezed toothpaste onto the redhead's tiny toothbrush. "You wanna do it?" She asked, handing her the toothbrush. Emily nodded eagerly. "Okay, but don't eat it this time." Beca brushed her own teeth while keeping a careful eye on her daughter. Once they were done she picked Emily up and carried her into her bedroom. "Bathroom's free, buddy." She shouted into Ben's room as she passed. "Okay, what do you wanna wear today?"

"Princess dress?" Emily asked, sitting down on her beanbag.

"I don't think you can wear your princess dress to school, baby." Beca said. "How about the new one mommy bought you?" She rummaged through her drawers.

"Mommy I can't wear that dress!" Emily said with a giggle. "It's too fancy!"

"And a princess dress, isn't?" Beca said, laughing.

"You're silly mommy. Other mommy knows much more about dresses." Emily stood up and pulled out a flowery one. "I'll wear this one." Beca wasn't sure how this dress was less fancy than her other one but Emily was right when she said that Chloe knew more about dresses. "I can do it by myself." Emily said once Beca handed her socks and underwear.

"Okay." Beca grinned, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "I'll be outside if you need me." She left the room and bumped into Chloe in the hall. "She's getting dressed herself now." Beca smiled at her wife.

"Oh really?" Chloe said, her arms draping around Beca's neck.

"Really. And apparently you know much more about dresses than I do." Beca kissed her.

"Well that's true." Chloe smirked.

"Get a room." Ben said as he walked from the bathroom.

"We had one until you were in it." Beca said back, earning a slap on the arm from Chloe.

"Mommy!" Emily called and Beca and Chloe walked in and saw their daughter standing proudly dressed. "I did it!"

"Good job, baby." Chloe said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. She grabbed a hairbrush from the top of Emily's dresser and sat on her bed, patting the space between her legs. Emily eagerly jumped up and sat in between them and Chloe began attempting to tame the mass of red hair on her daughter's head. Beca watched with a smile on her face before leaving to get dressed. A half an hour later and the family was dressed and ready to go. "Ben, you need a ride?" Chloe asked, grabbing her keys from the hook in the kitchen. Chloe used to work at Ben's high school but changed to work at Barden University when Ben became a freshman in September. She still drove past it on her way to work every day though.

"No it's cool, I'm meeting Tom and Lauren." He said, plating a kiss on both Beca and Chloe's cheeks before stooping down and kissing Emily's forehead. "Later!" He called as he left the house.

"Babe, are you gonna take Emily in?" Chloe asked as Beca helped Emily tie her shoes.

"Sure. Go ahead and get to work." Beca said, standing up and giving Chloe a quick kiss who then hurried out. "Come on then." Beca took Emily's hand and they walked towards her school, Emily's school bag swinging from Beca's shoulder. At the school Beca greeted some of the other parents and then handed over her bag before kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Be good. Love you." She said as Emily rushed off to play with her friends.

"Beca, we're going for a coffee if you'd like to join us." Natalie, one of the friendlier mothers, said.

"Thanks Nat but I've got to head back and start working. Number one singles don't write themselves you know." She said with a smirk. Natalie and a couple of the others laughed as Beca waved and headed back home. Despite the fact that she was a world renowned producer and songwriter she had still managed to keep a relatively low profile. That was partly due to the fact that when Emily was born, Beca stopped gigging and DJing and focused on writing and producing music for others. Every so often she would find photographs of herself on news websites and now and then she'd spot a photographer hiding behind some bushes when went out with her family, but for the most part she still felt fairly anonymous and that was how she liked it.

After working solidly for a few hours her phone began vibrating on her desk.

"Beca Mitchell." She said, pausing her music and answering the phone.

"Hello Ms Mitchell this is Principal White from Barden High." A stern voice said on the other end of the phone.

"What can I do for you sir?" Beca asked with a sigh.

"I'm afraid your son Ben has been caught fighting with three other boys." He said, slightly irritated at Beca's tone.

"What?!" Beca stood up and stormed into the kitchen, grabbing her car keys.

* * *

**Hope you all like it so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to wait to update but I was too excited writing this so decided just to post the next chapter :P**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

"I'm afraid your son Ben has been caught fighting with three other boys." He said, slightly irritated at Beca's tone.

"What?!" Beca stood up and stormed into the kitchen, grabbing her car keys.

"Apparently one of the boys said something to him and he began hitting them. Would it be at all possible for you to come in?" He said, his tone softening.

"I'm on my way. So you're telling me that Ben started this?" Beca couldn't believe it. Ben was never in trouble at school and he certainly didn't fight.

"Unfortunately yes. I'll discuss the rest of the details when you arrive." The call ended with a click. Beca climbed into her car and sped out of the driveway, calling Chloe via the Bluetooth in her car.

"You've reached Chloe Beale, unfortunately I can't answer your call now. Please leave a message." A beep followed Chloe's message.

"Hey Chlo, it's me. Ben's in trouble for fighting at school, I'm on my way there now. Give me a call when you get this. Love you." She hung up and slammed her fist into the steering wheel as she hit a red light. "Come on!" She shouted, running a hand through her hair, waiting for the light to change. It glowed green and she sped off again. She pulled into the school parking lot and stormed towards the principal's office.

"Ms Mitchell." He said when he saw her approach. "I'm sorry to drag you in like this."

"It's fine. Just tell me what happened." She said, her hand in her hair again.

"Ben is refusing to say anything about it but from what witnesses have said the three boys from his class approached him and started… saying things." He looked uncomfortable, his eyes not quite meeting the shorter woman's.

"What kind of things?" Beca said, her jaw clenched. She assumed it would be something to do with the fact that two women were raising Ben but that had happened to him for most of his school life and he'd never let it bother him before.

"Well, it seems that one of the mothers of these boys told their son that Ben was conceived via, um, well, you know." He trailed off, unsure how to finish. Beca stared at him, her stormy blue eyes boring into him.

"I want the exact words they said, Principal White." She said, her voice scarily calm. He pulled a notepad from his pocket and began reading off it.

**_"I heard something interesting about your dyke mother, Mitchell." Brad Daniels said, walking towards Ben._**

**_"Don't call her that." Ben spat back, returning to his conversation with Tom and Lauren._**

**_"Don't you want to know what we heard?" Tyler, Brad's friend said._**

**_"I don't care about anything you pricks have to say." Ben said._**

**_"So you don't care that the only reason you're here is that your mom got fucking gang-banged?" Brad said, grinning to his friends._**

**_"What did you say?" Ben span around, approaching the three boys._**

**_"Ben, just leave it dude." Tom said, pulling Ben's arm back. Ben shook his friend off._**

**_"My mom told me that a bunch of guys raped your mom." He said, still grinning. "So not only are you the son of a pair of queers but you've also got some rapists bloo-" Ben cut off his words with a punch to his face._**

"Where's my son?" Beca asked, an anger she had never felt before rising in her. He led her to the room where Ben and the three other boys were sitting, along with their mothers. She strode over to him and knelt, taking his hands. His eyes which were identical to hers were sparkling with unshed tears. His lip was bleeding and his eye was swollen. A bruise was already starting to form on his cheek.

"Is it true?" He croaked out. Beca nodded, tears in her own eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What those boys said to you was disgusting." She shot a furious look at the sheepish mothers standing by them. "And you have every right to beat the living shit out of them." Ben chuckled lightly. "But that's not how grown-ups deal with their problems. As tempting as it might be, we don't fight. We use our words and if that doesn't work we walk away. Understand?" She said, wiping a tear from his cheek. He nodded. Chloe rushed through the door at that second.

"I got here as quick as I could." She said, trying to catch her breath from running from the parking lot. "What happened?" Beca stood and whispered it into Chloe's ear. Chloe's face went from shocked to furious in no more than a few seconds. "Beca, take Ben outside so I can speak to these women." She said, her jaw clenched. It was a very rare thing to see Chloe this angry and Beca didn't like to argue when she was like this. Ben was of the same mind so stood up to walk out. Chloe stopped him, kissing his forehead before letting Beca lead him out. As they closed the door of the room, Beca threw her arms around her son.

"I'm so sorry." She said, crying into his chest. "I should have told you sooner."

"Mom." He broke their hug and held her so he could look into her eyes. "You were attacked and… and raped when you were my age, and you're apologising? I'm sorry I lost it with those boys but you have nothing to be sorry about." He hugged her again.

"I don't care what the school says but you aren't in trouble for this." She said, her sobs subsiding.

"I'll probably get a week's suspension." He said, laughing slightly.

"Well then that week we can spend doing whatever you want." She said, making him laugh more. "As long as you know not to do it again." She said as afterthought.

"Understood." He said, and they took a seat on the bench that was outside the door. It was then they noticed that the voices coming from the room were getting louder and more heated. Then they heard the unmistakable sound of a hand hitting flesh.

* * *

When Beca closed the door behind her, Chloe turned to the three mothers who were standing by thier sons.

"Which of you told your child what happened to my wife?" She asked, her voice steady.

"Look, its common knowledge." One of them said. Chloe recognised her. She was the mother who had questioned her relationship with Ben all those years ago at the school gates. "Brad just overheard me talking about it to my husband."

"He heard you gossiping about my wife then?" Chloe's anger rose another level.

"Like you never gossip." She said with an eye-roll.

"How old is your daughter, Colleen?" Chloe asked.

"She's sixteen." Colleen said, her arms folded across her chest.

"Can you remember what she was like as a fourteen year old?" Chloe asked. Colleen nodded. "Now imagine that your fourteen-year-old daughter was gang-raped by a group of seventeen-year-old boys. Imagine she gets pregnant. Imagine that, despite everything, she raises her child amazingly, that she falls in love, gets a degree and a brilliant job. And despite all of these triumphs some small-minded, bitchy mothers think it's okay to gossip about the fact that when she was a child she was raped. How does it feel?!" Chloe's voice was almost a shout now. "People like you are pathetic." She said, before Colleen slapped her across the face. A second later and Beca and Ben burst through the door. They saw Chloe's hand on her face and put two and two together. Beca approached the woman, her fist clenched. Ben tugged her back.

"Touch my wife again," Beca said, her voice shaking with anger, "and I promise it will be the last thing you do."

"Becs." Chloe said, her voice soft. Beca turned and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Are you okay, mom?" Ben asked, looking at Chloe's face. She nodded, smiling at her son. "What's my punishment, sir?" He asked, turning to face the stunned bald man in the corner.

"Uh, a week's suspension for all four of you. Plus a week's detention for you three." He said, gesturing to the three boys who were still sat looking shocked by their mothers.

"That isn't fair." Colleen spat. "He started it!"

"Ben was provoked by the cruel words of your son, Ms Daniels." He replied, his voice rising slightly. "Perhaps you should teach your son what he did was wrong in the way that Ms Mitchell did." He added, turning towards Chloe and Beca.

"Can we go?" Beca said, taking Chloe's hand. The principal nodded and the pair left, followed by their son. "Are you both okay?" She asked when they arrived at their cars. They nodded.

"I have to get back to work." Chloe hugged Beca and when she tried to break apart the brunette clung on even tighter. Her fists gripping the fabric of Chloe's shirt.

"Thank you." She whispered into the redhead's ear. "If you want me to go and punch that bitch in the face, I will." She said a little louder, earning a snort of laughter from Ben.

"Maybe next time." Chloe said, kissing Beca before the smaller woman finally let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

"Put this on your eye." Beca said, pulling a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. "We don't have any icepacks." She said when Ben gave her a questioning look. She then took a cloth and soaked it in cold water before gently wiping the blood from his lip. "Does it hurt?" She asked once it was clean.

"Not too much." He said, flexing his hand slightly. Beca put down the cloth and held his hand, brushing her thumbs over the fresh bruises that were blossoming across his knuckles.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that." She said, not taking her eyes away from his hand. "I tried to shield you from it when you were younger. I should have told you."

"Mom it's okay." He said, squeezing his bigger hand around her smaller one. "What happened wasn't your fault and I don't blame you for not wanting me to know. And I know I shouldn't have punched Brad in the face but I would do it again to anyone who spoke that way about you or mom." Beca laughed and looked up at her son, tears in her eyes.

"I forget how grown up you are sometimes." She said. "I still see you as the little boy who would climb into my lap when I was upset and stay there until I stopped crying. You were always looking out for me even then."

"Well someone had to. Thankfully mom came along to help. You were a bit of a handful." He said with a trademark Beca smirk. She whacked his arm.

"It's not too late for me to ground you." She checked her watch and realised she had to go and pick up Emily from school. "Shit. You wanna come pick up Emily with me? Show off your battle scars?"

"Sure." He said, putting the peas back in the freezer. The swelling around his eye had gone down a considerable amount.

They arrived at Emily's school with a few minutes to spare. Some of the mothers cast glances over at Ben but no one said anything. Beca's friend Natalie approached them.

"I hope they look worse than you do." She said as she reached them.

"Oh he kicked their asses." Beca said with a grin. Ben rolled his eyes.

"You aren't supposed to be encouraging this kind of behaviour, mom." He said, matching Beca's grin with an identical one of his own.

"Seriously, I heard what happened." Natalie said, lowering her voice slightly. "Those women are bitches and their sons are little shits. Good for you kid."

"But next time, use my words instead of my fists, right?" He said, glancing at his still smiling mom.

"Right. That way they can't mess up your pretty face." She said, patting it.

"Unless they use their fists instead of their words." He said.

"Well in that case you go at them, son." Beca said, causing both Ben and Natalie to laugh. Some of the other parents who could hear were giving them disapproving tuts but Beca didn't care. Despite the fact that her son was suspended she was still incredibly proud of him. Not for fighting of course but for how well he was handling the truth about how he was conceived. Beca had dreaded him finding out because she assumed it would devastate him. She knew if she had heard something like that at his age she would have went off the rails. But then, his home was a lot more stable and loving than hers had been. She looked up at him and smiled. People were always going to question hers and Chloe's parenting just because they were two women but looking at Ben she knew that no one could argue that they had done a great job raising him. She was broken out of her thoughts by the bundle of redheaded energy that came bounding towards them.

"Mommy!" She shouted waving a picture she had drawn in Beca's face. Her hair that had been thoroughly combed and tied back before she left for school was now its usual unmanageable mane. "Ben!" She sounded even more excited to see her older brother.

"Hey princess." He said, grinning. He easily scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders. Beca felt a small pang in her chest as she remembered carrying Ben like that.

"Why are you here?" She asked, giggling.

"I got in trouble at school and they're making me stay home for a week." He said, taking her hands and holding them against her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Wait, you got in trouble at school so now you don't have to go to school?" Emily said, her confused face matching Chloe's perfectly. "That doesn't make sense."

"You're telling me kid." Ben said with a chuckle.

They weren't home for long when they heard Chloe's car pull up in the drive. Ben was sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, helping Emily with her homework, while Beca made dinner. Chloe walked in and smiled warmly at her family, kicking her shoes off in the hall.

"Hey baby." Beca said softly as Chloe planted kisses on both Ben and Emily's heads. Chloe came and draped her arms around Beca's neck, the brunette's hands resting on Chloe's hips.

"Hey." She replied, giving her wife a chaste kiss on the lips. She let Beca go and pulled out a bottle water from the refrigerator. "What's for dinner?" She asked, taking a seat near to Beca.

"Mac and cheese." Beca responded, ducking down to look in the oven. "Should be ready in about ten minutes. How was work?" She asked, pulling off her apron and hanging it on a hook by the refrigerator. Chloe shook her head slightly. "Later?" Beca asked, lowering her voice a fraction. Chloe nodded. Chloe's job was pretty stressful. She was the BU counsellor and spent her days trying to help the students through whatever problems they were facing. Sometimes she would have days that were so stressful or upsetting that Chloe avoided talking about them when they were around the kids.

That night once Beca had said goodnight to Ben (Emily had gone to bed hours ago) Chloe knocked on his door and came and sat at the foot of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as he closed his book and sat up in bed.

"I'm fine. I mean, I have to be honest it doesn't feel good knowing that's where I came from." He said, finally voicing the feelings he had been holding back all day.

"That's understandable." Chloe said softly. "But just remember that that kind of thing isn't hereditary. Just because those guys were pigs doesn't mean you will be one too. They made a choice to do what they did."

"Yeah, but if they hadn't made that choice then I wouldn't be here. Which makes me feel weird. It's like I'm glad that that happened to mom because if it didn't I'd have never been born. But that's ridiculous because of course I wish that that hadn't happened. So does that mean I wish I'd never been born? It's just messing with my head a bit." He said, ruffling his hair in the same way that Beca does when she's stressed out. Chloe smiled at him.

"You're so much like your mom, sometimes." She said, absentmindedly. "What happened to your mom is in the past. We can't change what happened and I'm sure if you asked her she wouldn't want to change it. Of course she hated what happened to her but she got you because of it. When I first met your mom she was this closed off, sarcastic loner who just shut everyone out. I don't know how I got through her walls but I'm so glad I did. Because when she let me in then I got to meet you. And I got to see how Beca was with you. The way her face would light up as soon as she saw you. The way she'd close her eyes and just hold you when you'd sit in her lap. That's when I fell in love with her. When I saw the love in her eyes when she looked at you." Chloe realised that tears had begun running down her cheeks. She brushed them away. "We can't change the past, only the way we react to it." Ben sat up and pulled Chloe into a hug.

"I love you mom." He said softly.

"I love you too." She said, kissing his cheek. "Now get some sleep." She climbed down from his bed and left his room, finding a silently sobbing Beca sitting by the door. "Come on you." She said pulling her wife up to her feet. They changed and then climbed into bed, wrapping each other up in their arms. Beca's head was on Chloe's chest and the redhead's hand was tracing patterns on Beca's exposed stomach.

"You wanna tell me about your day?" Beca asked softly. This was one of Beca's favourite times of the day. The time she could spend just lying in bed with her gorgeous wife as they told each other about their days, holding each other until they fell asleep.

"This girl came to see me." Chloe said. Beca's hand came to rest on top of Chloe's and she brushed her thumb across the back of it. "She's having trouble settling in and making friends and from what I gathered her course is pretty demanding. She just seemed so sad, it broke my heart." Chloe had heard a lot worse from students but for some reason this girl had stuck with her all day.

"You should tell her to join the Bellas." Beca said, returning her head to rest on Chloe's chest. "I didn't have any proper friends before I joined. I mean, except Jesse but I kept him at distance because I thought he was trying to get into my pants." Chloe chuckled.

"Which he was until you introduced him to Aubrey." Chloe pointed out.

"And kicked him in the balls." Beca added with a laugh.

"And kicked him in the balls." The redhead agreed, also laughing. "I suggested she join a club. Recommended the Bellas, of course, but also gave her a list of all the other ones. Did you know there's a 'Running in a Circle' club?"

"Oh yeah. They tried to recruit me right before you did." Beca said and Chloe gave a snort of laughter at the thought. They fell into a comfortable silence before Chloe spoke up again.

"Pretty crazy day, huh?" Chloe asked, changing their positions so Beca's back was pressed against her front.

"Totally. I can't believe she hit you." Beca said as Chloe pressed light kisses to her neck and exposed shoulders.

"It's okay Becs. All I care about is that you and Ben are okay. And, as you heard, he will be if he isn't right now. So that just leaves you." Chloe's arms tightened around Beca's waist.

"I'm used to people saying these things about me. I just don't like it when they impact on my family. And I want to pay you back for destroying that bitch for me." Beca wriggled around so their faces were centimetres away from each other.

"Pay me back how?" Chloe said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well it's Friday tomorrow. So I was thinking I call up Fat Amy and see if she can babysit. Then I take you out for a fancy meal and remind you how amazing you are. Sound like a plan?" Beca said, their noses brushing together.

"Sounds like a great plan." Chloe said, her lips almost touching Beca's. "But what do we do until then?"

"Chloe Mitchell, you dirty bird. And on a school night as well." Beca grinned before she brought their lips together.

* * *

**A/N: So that was a bit of a filler chapter but I thought there needed to be some time for them to all digest what had happened :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca woke up that night at 3am, cold sweat sticking the hair to her face. Her recurring nightmare had pulled her from sleep again. Not surprising really considering the events of the day. She turned to look at Chloe who was still sleeping peacefully, her red hair splayed across the pillow. Beca smiled at her before easing out of bed and heading downstairs. She knew she would never get back to sleep so decided to spend her few hours before they needed to be up working. After making herself a coffee she headed into her office and sunk into her chair. While waiting for her computer to start-up she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the chair, still trying to rid herself of the images from her nightmare.

Chloe stretched, expecting her arm to drape over the sleeping brunette beside her. When her hand was met with the cold bed sheets she opened her eyes, surprised to see Beca absent. She stifled a yawn and climbed out of bed. Wrapping a dressing gown around her as she descended the stairs. She followed the sound of clacking keys and the smell of coffee to Beca's office. She hovered at the doorway, watching her tiny wife work.

"Quit staring." Beca muttered, pausing her music and pulling off her headphones. She grinned as Chloe walked towards her. "How come you're up?"

"I could ask you the same question." Chloe said standing behind Beca and resting her hands on her shoulders. "Bad dream again?" She started massaging them.

"Yeah." Beca said, closing her eyes and relaxing into Chloe's touch. "Hardly surprising really."

"Come back to bed." Chloe said, spinning her chair around so the brunette was facing her.

"There's no point, now. Emily will be bursting through our door in like two hours." Beca said, checking the time.

"Come on." Chloe said with a pout. "Please?" Beca sighed. There's no way she could say no.

"Fine." She finished the last of her coffee and saved her work before switching off her computer. She followed her wife up the stairs and back to bed where Chloe pulled her into her arms. She began twirling the brunette locks in her hand and humming softly. It wasn't long until she realised that Beca had fallen asleep. She chuckled lightly and closed her eyes for what felt like a minute when their door burst open and Emily climbed onto their bed.

* * *

It was around 3pm when Ben finally surfaced from his room. He wandered into the kitchen to find Beca sitting there with Fat Amy.

"Ah, so you're alive then?" Beca said smirking. "Afternoon Ben."

"Leave him be." Fat Amy said with a laugh. "How many morning classes did you sleep through at college?"

"I had morning classes?" Beca said, her eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "You want any breakfast? Or lunch?" She said turning to Ben who had poured himself some coffee and taken a seat beside Amy. He shook his head and yawned into his mug.

"Nice shiner you've got there." Amy said, gesturing to Ben's black eye. "I got one of those once when I fought with a hippo." Ben raised his eyebrows. "Okay, not a hippo, just some fat dude." Beca and Ben snorted with laughter.

"What brings you here, Amy?" He asked once he woken up enough to actually speak.

"Your moms are going out tonight and I'm babysitting. Thought I would come over a bit earlier and hang out with shorty over there."

"I don't need a babysitter." Ben said with an eye-roll.

"I never said I was babysitting you!" Amy said. "I'm babysitting Emily. I mean you're welcome to keep me company but I dare say you've got boys to punch and girls to woo." She said, winking at Beca as Ben blushed slightly.

"We're not condoning the fighting, Amy." Beca said, checking her phone. "I gotta go pick up Emily, be back in about fifteen minutes." She said, pulling on her jacket. Once the door closed, Amy spoke up again.

"So what's her name?" She asked, grinning at the indignant look on Ben's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Uh huh." Amy winked.

* * *

A few hours later and Beca and Chloe were preparing to leave the house.

"Emily needs to be in bed by 7:30 and Ben can stay up until 11." Chloe said, kissing her kids quickly on the cheek.

"11?" Ben said with a groan.

"Fine, home by 10:30, in bed by 11:30." Beca said, also kissing them.

"I don't know why you wanna go out, Ben," Amy said, "I haven't even told you the story about how your mom got arrested in college for punching a guy in the face."

"I do not give you permission to tell that story!" Beca said, while Ben and Chloe laughed. The redhead steered her wife out of the front door as she waved and thanked Amy.

It didn't take them long to reach the restaurant and as they pulled into the parking lot, Beca spotted a paparazzi guy crouched by the entrance, clearly hoping to see some celebrities going in or coming out. Beca groaned and pulled her sunglasses out of her bag. Chloe did the same. Beca exited the car and held hurried around to hold open the door for Chloe. As she exited, Beca's hand went immediately around the redhead's waist and they walked into the restaurant.

"Beca! Beca!" She heard the guy with a camera shout excitedly. "I heard your son was suspended for fighting! Any comment?!" Beca's arm tensed around Chloe's waist at the mention of Ben.

"It's okay." Chloe muttered.

"Beca! Any comment?!" He shouted again.

"Get a real job, asshole." Beca said as they walked into the building. "How did he find out?" Beca asked when they were seated.

"I don't know, babe." Chloe said, holding her wife's hand across the table. "Let's try to forget it." Beca nodded and smiled.

"How was your day?" She asked after they ordered their starters.

"Pretty good." Chloe replied, her thumb tracing patterns across Beca's knuckles. "I saw that girl again. She decided not to audition for the Bellas but did find a club she liked."

"It wasn't the circle running thing was it?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"No, unfortunately not." Chloe said. They talked about nothing for a while as they ate until Beca's phone started beeping in her bag. She shot Chloe an apologetic look as she reached into her bag.

"Sorry." She said, her brow furrowing. "It's a message from Aubrey. I can read it later." She went to put her phone away.

"Becs, 'Bree is your lawyer. I imagine it's important." Chloe said with a laugh. Beca clicked the message open and read it.

**Aubrey: Hey Beca. Sorry to text you on your date night but I just got wind of a story going around about what happened with Ben. It appears one of the mothers leaked the story to the press. I'm doing all I can to get it taken down.**

There was a link to a website at the bottom of the message. Her jaw clenched as she clicked it. Chloe had watch the fury rise on her wife's face as she read the message and was now curious to find out what had upset her. "Beca?" She asked. The brunette handed Chloe her phone which had a news website open on the screen. Chloe read the headline.

**LATEST NEWS: DJ BECA MITCHELL'S SON IS SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL AFTER VIOLENTLY ATTACKING THREE OTHER BOYS**

**We have reports from several sources claiming that the son of the mysterious DJ Beca Mitchell (pictured here with wife Chloe) violently attacked three boys at his school yesterday. Our source tells us that had teachers not intervened then the Mitchell boy could have seriously injured the others. So far both the school and Beca Mitchell have refused to comment.**

Chloe looked up from the phone to see that the tears in her eyes were reflected in Beca's.

"That bitch is going to pay for this." Beca said, her jaw clenched and her fists balled on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

"Mom, just calm down." Ben said while Beca paced around their living room. Chloe stood up from her chair and placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders. It had been several days since she saw the story online and since then things had escalated. Beca was being followed around by photographers, as were Chloe and Ben. It was getting so bad that Chloe had to take time off work because the constant presence of the paparazzi was compromising the confidentiality she had with the students.

"Aubrey will be here soon, I'm sure she'll know what to do." Chloe said soothingly. A few minutes later and Aubrey arrived.

"Right, first things first it seems that the mother who went to the press was Colleen Daniels." Aubrey said, taking a seat in the living room.

"Big surprise there." Beca muttered, still pacing. "What can we do about this?"

"Okay, so Ben were there any witness to the fight apart from the three boys?" Aubrey asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Yeah. My friends Lauren and Tom and my English teacher Mr. Jameson." Ben replied, running a hand through his hair.

"He's the one who broke up the fight?" Aubrey asked. Ben nodded. "And he heard everything that the boys said to you?" Ben nodded again. Beca couldn't stand him looking so nervous so she took a seat beside him and squeezed his arm. "Chloe, you said Colleen Daniels hit you? Did anyone else see it?"

"The other mothers and the principal. Jeremy White I think he's called." Chloe looked over at Beca who nodded.

"Is this Principal White someone who would cooperate with us?" Aubrey asked.

"I would say so." Beca said and Ben nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so here's our plan." Aubrey said, looking down at her notes. "I will contact Principal White and the English teacher and ask them if they would be happy to help us get the true story out. Then we arrange an interview with a proper journalist. You, Chloe and Ben will tell the situation exactly as it happened, perhaps leaving out what the boys actually said to you, Ben. Don't try to condone what Ben did, just offer the context. Then, I recommend all four of you take a vacation while this blows over." She let them digest the information before she spoke up again. "Ignoring this situation won't make it go away." She said, her voice a lot less business like than it had been before. Finally Beca agreed.

* * *

A week later and Beca, Chloe, Ben and Aubrey were sitting in their living room. The journalist Aubrey had contacted was sitting across from them. He was called Andy and had short deliberately messy black hair.

"So," he said, reaching onto the table and pressing record on his phone, "I have already spoke to Principal White and the English teacher Mr. Jameson. I would just like to hear from all three of you, in your own words, what happened that day. And maybe we can try to get this story straightened out." He pressed pause on his phone. "Just so you know, I think the way you and your family have been treated is disgraceful, and I want to help you make it right."

"Thank you." Chloe said, smiling. Andy leaned forward again and un-paused his phone.

"Okay Ben, why don't we start with you? How did it start?" Ben looked nervously over to Beca who gave him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath and began talking.

It took several hours to get all the necessary details out. Andy insisted on knowing the full story but promised he wouldn't print anything they didn't want him to. Several times Beca had to excuse herself because hearing Ben recount what the boys had said to him was too much. When they had finished, Andy shook their hands.

"Thank you for this." Beca said as she showed him to the door.

"Not a problem. I don't like seeing good people getting dragged through the mud. Especially when kids are involved. Hopefully once this has been printed the press will leave you alone." Andy said as he left the house. Beca closed the door behind him and pressed her back against it, taking a steadying breath.

"Hey." Chloe said softly, walking towards her. "Everything good?" Beca smiled and nodded, allowing herself to be pulled into a hug. "Aubrey said that guy is the best for this kind of thing." Chloe lead Beca back into the sitting room where they had been joined by Emily and Fat Amy. She had been keeping Emily busy upstairs so she wouldn't overhear anything. Ben was in his room, they could hear the music blasting. "Thanks for doing this guys." Chloe said to the two blondes.

"No problem, Red." Amy said standing and stretching. "I'd better head off. You wanna ride, Aubrey?" Aubrey nodded. Beca gave the tall blonde a hug.

"Thank you." The brunette whispered. Aubrey squeezed her.

"Anytime." She whispered back.

"Mommy why does everyone look so frowny?" Emily asked, climbing to sit in Chloe's lap.

"Just boring grown-up stuff." Chloe said as Beca walked Aubrey and Amy to the door. Beca came back and dropped onto the couch beside Chloe and Emily. Emily shifted on Chloe's lap so Beca could rest her head on it. The tiny redhead began playing with the brunette's hair, plaiting it with ease. Beca marvelled at her daughter. She had never been able to do that kind of thing as a child and still secretly struggled with it now. "I was thinking," Chloe said, her hand resting on Beca's waist, "about what Aubrey said about having some time away."

"Yeah?" Beca asked, her hand resting on Chloe's.

"The kid's break up for two weeks for Christmas vacation next Friday. Why don't we spend it at your dad's?" Chloe asked. Emily looked up at her mom excitedly.

"In London?" Beca asked, sitting up so she could look at Chloe.

"Why not? It's been a while since we saw him and it would be nice get away from all this stress. Emily likes the idea, don't you Emily?" Chloe said with a laugh as Emily nodded eagerly. Beca laughed lightly.

"Sounds great. I'll go talk to Ben and then phone my dad." Beca stood up, kissing Chloe on the cheek. She knocked on Ben's door and heard the music turn off. "Ben? Can I come in, buddy?"

"Yeah." Ben replied. She pushed the door open and saw Ben sitting at his computer. "Hey." He said, turning the screen off.

"You doing okay?" She sat on the edge of his bed. He spun his chair around to face her.

"Yeah. It'll be good to get all this sorted." He ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry about this. If I hadn't lost my temper -"

"This isn't your fault." Beca interrupted him. "No more apologising." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I wanted to run something by you."

"What is it?"

"How would you feel about spending Christmas in London with your granddad?" She asked.

"That actually sounds great." He said with a smile. "We really need to get away from all this." Beca grinned.

"Yeah I think so to. Okay, I'm gonna go and you can get back to messaging that girl." She laughed as he blushed. "Night, buddy." She kissed him on the top of the head and ruffled his hair.

"Mom?" He asked as Beca reached the door.

"Yeah?" She said, turning to face him.

"When did you know you were in love with mom?" His eyes dropped to the floor slightly.

"Hmm." She said wandering back over to his bed. Before she got there she saw the cuddly Nemo toy on a shelf. She reached up and pulled it down, dropping onto the bed. "You were sick one day and I had to leave in the middle of rehearsal to come take care of you." She said her hand stroking the top of the old toy. "I hadn't eaten all day and I was on the phone to your mom when there was a knock at the door." She smiled at the memory. "She was standing there with a big bag of Taco Bell. That's when I knew." She stood up and put Nemo back. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Go on, go to bed." He said, pulling on a pair of headphones and switching his monitor back on.

About an hour later Beca was lying in bed with Chloe, the redhead's back pressed into her front.

"It's nice being the big spoon for a change." Beca murmured, kissing the back of Chloe's neck.

"You're the smallest big spoon ever." Chloe said, chuckling softly.

"No height jokes." Beca said, playfully hitting Chloe's arm. They lay in a content silence for a few minutes before Beca spoke up again. "I think our son's in love."

"I know. With Lauren." Chloe said. Beca could hear the smile in her voice.

"We'll have to meet this girl. Make sure she's good enough." Beca said, provoking a giggle from Chloe.

"We'll do good cop, bad cop. Which do you wanna be?" Chloe wriggled around so she was facing Beca.

"I'm offended that you even need to ask." Beca said, kissing Chloe softly. "I can only be the bad cop. I'm too badass for anything else."

"Babe, no offence, but I've known you for, what, 10 years now? I can say with relative certainty that you aren't a badass." Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear.

"Well don't tell anyone else. I have a reputation to maintain." Beca said closing her eyes and falling asleep as her wife played with her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry folks, I was meant to post this yesterday but got distracted by other stuff!**

**Thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed/followed/favourited! And also, those of you who keep requesting that that woman gets what she deserves, don't worry. I haven't finished with her yet!**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Becs, you can open your eyes now. We're safely in the air." Chloe said giggling at her wife. One of Beca's hands was clenching the armrest of her chair and the other was squeezing Chloe's hand so tight her knuckles were white. She opened her eyes slowly and let out a shaky breath.

"I hate flying." She muttered.

"I can tell." Chloe said, still laughing slightly. The plan shook slightly with turbulence and Beca squeezed her eyes shut again.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." She whispered under her breath. Ben, who was sitting on her other side chuckled.

"Language." Chloe said, trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Emily asked, leaning over Chloe to look at Beca.

"Mommy's scared of flying." Chloe said, giving Beca's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Not scared." Beca said, her eyes still closed, her hand still clenching the arm rest.

"You look scared." Emily said reaching over so she could put her hand on top of Beca's. The brunette opened her eyes. "Do you want to borrow Bunny?" She asked, handing Beca her stuffed rabbit.

"Yes please." Beca said, smiling at her daughter and accepting the toy. "Thank you." Emily smiled and went back to watching the cartoon that was playing on the small screen on the headrest in front of her. "How long is this flight again?"

"Nine hours? Maybe more." Chloe said and Beca groaned. Chloe lifted their entwined hands so she could kiss the back of Beca's.

"Kill me now." Beca mumbled, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

Around twelve hours after they left their home that morning, they were finally at Heathrow airport. Chloe was carrying a sleeping Emily while Ben pushed the luggage trolley as they wearily walked away from baggage claim. At arrivals, John Mitchell was waiting there, a tired grin on his face as he saw them approaching.

"Hey Dad." Beca said closing her eyes as he wrapped her in a tight hug. He released her and hugged Ben before kissing Chloe and Emily on the cheeks, trying not to wake the sleeping redhead.

"Look how big you got." He said, nudging Ben and taking the trolley from him.

"Kid's a giant." Beca said as they headed for the parking lot. "Where's the step-monster?"

"Beca." John said, his smile slipping.

"Kidding dad! Come on, I haven't called her that since I was eleven." Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"Shelia's away on business." He said, his smile still absent. "She sends her apologies." Beca shot a confused look at Chloe who just shrugged. The redhead's arms were starting to ache from the weight of Emily so Beca took her.

"Thanks." She said, hanging back with Beca as John and Ben walked ahead, talking animatedly about something.

An hour later and they arrived at John Mitchell's house. Ben carried Emily up to the room they would be sharing, saying a weary goodnight as he climbed the stairs.

"I'm probably gonna head to bed too." Chloe said, giving Beca a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again for having us." She said to John before she followed Ben up the stairs.

"It's nice to see you Becs." He said, pulling his daughter into another hug. "I'm sorry you had all that trouble with the press."

"It sucked." She said, still clinging onto her dad. She hadn't admitted how much she had missed him and how excited she was when Chloe suggested the trip.

"You want a drink?" He asked when they pulled apart. Beca nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. He poured two glasses of Jack Daniels and coke and joined her at the table. Beca looked around the kitchen. Everything was almost exactly the same as the last time but yet something felt different. There was an absence of warmth it seemed. And then there was the fact that the bottle of Jack was practically empty and she knew that Sheila wasn't a big drinker.

"Dad, is everything okay?" She asked as he drained his glass.

"Everything's great. I'm really glad you're all here." He stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Night, kiddo." He said heading upstairs. Beca followed him up a few minutes later, knocking on the door of hers and Chloe's room. When she heard Chloe mumble for her to come in, she opened the door and began changing.

"Everything good?" Chloe murmured, half asleep.

"Something's going on with Dad." Beca replied, climbing into bed and snuggling into Chloe.

"Hmm." Chloe said. "I thought that." And she fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later and Beca was still no closer to finding out what was going on with her dad, but she tried not to push him. He was like her, push too hard and the walls would come up. So instead she just tried to enjoy their trip while making sure he knew he could talk to her if he needed to.

They were walking around the park next to the London Eye when they decided to sit on the grass. Emily was sitting on John's knee while told her all about the buildings that surrounded them. Beca was sitting between Chloe's legs, the redhead's arms around her waist. Ben was texting. As usual.

"Ben, get your head out of the phone or lose it." Beca said, nudging him in the arm.

"Lose my phone or my head?" He replied, not looking up.

"Both." Chloe said. "So when do we get to meet her?" She asked innocently. Beca grinned. He blushed furiously and shoved his phone into his pocket. "That's better." He looked around, desperate to change the subject. His eyes fell on the London Eye, an enormous Big-Wheel from which you could see pretty much all of London.

"I've been on that before, right?" He asked, squinting his eyes against the sun so he could see it properly.

"Oh yes." Chloe said, grinning and looking up at it herself. The memory flooding back to her as if it were yesterday.

**_"Beca, open your eyes. It's not that scary, I promise you." Chloe said, sitting beside the terrified brunette. Beca was perching on the edge of the circular wooden bench that sat in the middle of their "pod" on the London Eye. Around them were a few other people, all eagerly talking and taking photographs of the view. John was crouching by Ben who had his hands pressed up against the glass. He was pointing out different landmarks and explaining them to his grandson. "Beca, we're at the top now. You don't want to miss this." She said. Beca took a steadying breath and opened her eyes._**

**_"Jesus Christ, we're high." She squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut again._**

**_"So that's both flying and heights I now know you're afraid of." Chloe chuckled. "Your badass persona is in tatters." Beca opened her eyes again._**

**_"Not afraid." She muttered and she stood up, her legs shaking. Slowly she approached the glass and a small gasp escaped her lips as she took in the beauty of London in this light. The sun was maybe an hour away from setting and the city was bathed in an orange glow._**

**_"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Chloe whispered, standing behind the brunette and putting her arms around her._**

**_"Only one thing." Beca said, swallowing hard. She turned to face the redhead. "You." She said before she knelt, pulling a box from her pocket._**

**_"Beca." Chloe breathed, tears springing to her eyes. People around them began noticing what was happening and were eagerly whispering to each other._**

**_"Chloe Beale," Beca said, tears in her own eyes, "I love you. Marry me?" Chloe choked out a sob and threw herself on top of Beca, covering her in kisses and tears._**

**_"Yes." She said a thousand times. People around them started applauding and cheering. When they finally broke apart, Beca slid the ring on Chloe's finger._**

**_"Yeah?" She said, tears having destroyed her makeup._**

**_"Yeah." Chloe replied, pulling Beca into a soft kiss._**

"I am one romantic bastard." Beca said, grinning as Chloe recounted the story.

"Language." Chloe said, hitting the brunette's knee.

That night once the kids were in bed and Chloe had left to take a shower, Beca went to speak to her dad again. He was sitting in the garden, a cigarette in his hand.

"I thought you'd quit." She said, taking a seat beside him, shivering slightly from the cold. He shrugged. "So, when is Shelia back from her trip?"

"Few weeks." He said, the end of his cigarette glowing red in the night as he took another drag.

"She's away over Christmas?" Beca asked, turning to look at him. He nodded. "Dad." She said with a small sigh of disbelief.

"She left, Becs." He said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He stubbed his cigarette out on the ground and headed back inside.

"Dad." She said again, taking his arm and pulling him back. "Talk to me."

"There isn't a lot to say." He said, tugging his arm from her grasp and walking into the house. Beca sat back down and buried her head in her hands.

"It's freezing out here." Beca's head snapped up and she saw Chloe standing in the doorway. "Come to bed and we'll talk." She said softly.

Beca was still shivering when she crawled into bed. Chloe wrapped her arms around her.

"Shelia left my dad." Beca said, when she had warmed up enough to talk without her voice shaking. "And he's too stubborn to talk to me about it."

"Reminds me of another Mitchell I know." Chloe said, smirking. "He'll talk to you when he's ready, Becs. You just have to be there for him until then."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Super sorry for the delay folks! Thanks for sticking with this story, I love you all!**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

The night before they left Chloe, Beca, the kids and John were all flicking through some of John's old family photo albums. This wasn't Beca's idea of fun, really. Her childhood was full of bad memories. Chloe found a picture of a fifteen-year-old Beca lying in a hospital bed, a newly born Ben in her arms. She looked beyond exhausted but also ridiculously happy. She had a fading scar above her eye. Upon seeing it Beca instinctively touched the place where the scar once sat. Chloe noticed and squeezed her hand.

"Who's this, Mommy?" Emily asked, handing a photograph to Beca. The brunette's breath seemed to catch in her throat.

"That's, uh, me," she pointed to the smiling four-year-old, chocolate-haired girl, "that's your granddad," she pointed to a much younger version of her dad, "and that… That's my mom." Beca had forgotten this photograph existed. It was taken a three years before her dad left, six years before her mom died.

"That's who you're named after." Chloe said, squeezing Beca's hand again.

"How come I've never seen her?" Emily asked, puzzled.

"She died, baby." Beca said softly. Emily nodded slowly.

"Like my hamster?" She asked. Beca chuckled lightly.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." She said to Chloe before she stood up and walked to the garden. A few minutes later her dad joined her. He lit a cigarette and smoked it in silence for a while. "I didn't know you had a picture of all of us." She said softly.

"I took it with me when I left." He said, his voice heavy with regret.

"Mom burned all the rest." She said, scuffing the ground with her shoe.

"I want to tell you something." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Is this about you and Shelia?" She asked looking over to him. He nodded.

"She, uh, she had an affair." He said simply. Beca's jaw dropped.

"What?" She said, suddenly furious. "God, dad, I'm so sorry."

"It was with her boss. Apparently it was just a one-time thing and she's sorry." He sighed and took a long drag on his cigarette. Beca watched the smoke curling upwards as it left his lungs.

"Do you believe her?" She asked, trying to stay calm. He paused before he shrugged.

"I'm giving her a second chance." He said, much to Beca's surprise. "I just needed some time apart from her over the holidays. I didn't want the kids picking up on anything."

"So, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" She asked.

"No. But I have to try. I don't want to run away from this marriage, Becs." He said, stubbing his cigarette out. Something inside Beca seemed to flare up. She shook it off.

"Well, if you're sure about this then I'll support you." She said, standing up.

"Thanks, Becs." He hugged her. "Don't tell the kids." He said once he released her.

"I won't." She said, turning and walking back inside.

* * *

The next day, they were on the plane home. Beca was staring out of the window, Chloe to her left and the two kids were sleeping to the left of Chloe. Chloe watched as Beca's hand tensed around the armrest every so often, her expression bordering on furious.

"Beca?" Chloe said, breaking the brunette from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She said, still facing the window.

"Everything good?" Chloe asked. Beca gave a jerky nod. "Becs?"

"Later." Beca muttered, taking Chloe's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Several hours later, a seriously jet-lagged Mitchell family arrived home. Chloe made them mac and cheese while Beca did her best to keep Emily awake long enough to eat it. Beca was quiet throughout the meal, toying with her food and avoiding eye-contact.. Chloe and Ben kept shooting nervous looks at each other. Ben cleared his throat slightly before he spoke.

"I was wondering, could have a friend over for dinner next week?" He asked.

"And which friend might that be?" Chloe said, a knowing smiling playing on her lips.

"Lauren." He said, blushing slightly. Beca felt a smile creep to her lips, despite her lousy mood.

"Sure, buddy. She can come over." She said. It was then that Emily fell asleep at the table, sending her plate of food clattering to the floor. She woke up startled and upset. The rest of the family tried to contain their laughter. "Come on then. Let's get you to bed." Beca said, scooping the tiny redhead into her arms. She carried her daughter upstairs and helped her change into her pyjamas before she tucked her into bed. She planted a kiss on her forehead. "Night baby." She whispered. She passed Ben in the hallway who was on his way to his room. He stopped her and pulled her into a tight hug, giving her a kiss on top of her head. "What was that for?" She asked, the combination of her lack of sleep and unexpected hug had caused tears to spring to her eyes.

"You looked like you needed it. Night mom." He said, walking into his room. When she got downstairs she saw that Chloe had tidied everything up and poured herself and Beca a glass of wine. She patted the space on the couch beside her. Beca sat down, curling her legs underneath her.

"You ready to talk yet?" Chloe asked, brushing a strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear. Beca nodded, taking a small gulp of wine. Beca told Chloe what her dad had told her. Chloe took her hand as she spoke and traced patterns on the back of it.

"I don't know why I'm so angry." She said as she finished the story.

"Of course you're angry, Becs. She cheated on your dad." Chloe said reasonably. Beca shook her head.

"I'm angrier at him. He said he wasn't going to "run away from this marriage"." Beca said, an edge had crept into her voice. "He ran away from his first marriage, though."

"Beca." Chloe could see where Beca was going. "Your dad's grown up since then and you know how sorry he is for leaving."

"I know. And, really, I am done being bitter about the past it's just…" She sighed, unable to find the right words.

"Just that he left you?" Chloe said and Beca nodded.

"Maybe it wasn't my mom he ran away from all those years ago. Maybe it was me. Maybe," tears had started to fill Beca's eyes now, "maybe if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have left. And if he hadn't left, maybe my mom wouldn't have… Maybe she'd still be alive." Beca finished, her eyes dropping to the floor. "Dad left because of me. Mom… Mom killed herself because she was left with me."

"Beca, stop it." Chloe said forcefully. "You're spiralling and you need to stop." Once or twice every few months Beca would get like this and it truly frightened Chloe. So the redhead knew whenever her wife started thinking like this she had to snap her out of it quickly. "Take a deep breath and look at me." Beca turned to face her, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I thank god for you every single day, do you hear me?" Beca nodded.

"Sorry." She said, taking a shaky breath. She felt lighter. The longer she stared into her wife's crystal blue eyes, the more her anger receded.

"It's okay." Chloe said, her voice softening. She pulled the brunette into a hug and kissed her on the side of the head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca replied, closing her eyes as she felt the tension leave her body. "God, I love you so much."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is nothing to do with Pitch Perfect or anything but I wanted to tell you all that I came out as bi today and I couldn't be happier! Thank you all for reading the stuff I write, it means the world to me :)**

* * *

"So, uh, I was wondering," Ben cleared his throat with a cough, "if maybe you wanted to come to my house for dinner tomorrow?" He said shyly. Lauren was standing in front of him, smiling.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She said, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her fingers. Ben's face broke into a grin.

"Awesome." He said with a nervous laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, watching with a smile as Lauren walked into her house.

* * *

The next day, Ben was nervously pacing around his kitchen. Checking his phone every few seconds to see if Lauren had text him or not. He was wearing a smart shirt and jeans. Beca smirked at him as he fretted.

"Don't tease him." Chloe said, a smile playing on her own lips as she stirred the pasta sauce.

"He's adorable." Beca grinned, moving behind Chloe to wrap her arms around her waist.

"I heard that!" He said. "And I'm not adorable." Chloe laughed.

"You are so much like your mother sometimes, Ben." She said, batting Beca's hands away so she could carry on cooking.

"You remember that she's vegetarian, right?" He said, suddenly worried.

"Yes Ben. You told us several times." Chloe said, smirking.

"Ben when is your girlfriend coming?" Emily said with a dramatic sigh, clearly bored of waiting.

"Not my girlfriend!" He said panicked. Emily giggled at him. His phone started buzzing and his eyes went wide with fear. "She's here!" He said, smoothing his shirt.

"Ben, be cool. 'Kay buddy?" Beca said, pushing him towards the front door. He opened it, and gave Lauren a quick hug before showing her inside the house. Lauren was shorter than Ben but was still a little taller than Beca. She had blonde hair which was in a long braid down her back. She wore a vest top and a pair of skinny jeans. She was very pretty.

"Mom, this is Lauren." He said. "Lauren, these are my moms." He gestured between the three women. Beca smirked at her son's formal introduction and pulled a very serious face, extending her hand to Lauren to shake.

"Nice to meet you Lauren." She said, stern. Chloe elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow! I'm trying to be a hard-ass here Chloe!" Lauren let out a small chuckle. Chloe pulled the girl into a hug.

"I'm Chloe, this is Beca. It's lovely to finally meet you!" Chloe said brightly. Lauren looked slightly taken aback by the sudden hug.

"You'll get used to that." Beca said, her smile back in place. "When I first met her she burst in on my shower just because she liked the song I was singing."

"I'm guessing you've heard her singing." Chloe said, attempting to justify herself. "How was I supposed to resist that?" Lauren laughed. Ben's expression was a mixture of relief that they all seemed to be getting along and embarrassment at what his moms were talking about. It was then he noticed that Emily was standing shyly behind him. Emily was never shy, Chloe's DNA had made sure of that.

"Okay princess?" He asked, crouching to her level. She nodded, chewing her bottom lip. "Come here." He scooped her up. "Lauren, this is my little sister Princess Emily." Emily giggled.

"Pleasure to meet you princess." Lauren said, curtseying. Emily giggled again and Ben put her down. The little redhead ran up to Chloe who lifted her up and sat her on her hip. Ben led Lauren into the dining room and Beca gave him a subtle thumbs up as he passed them. Normally they would eat in the kitchen but Chloe thought the dining room would probably be more suitable.

"She's pretty." Emily stated as they returned to the kitchen so Chloe could add the last touches to the meal.

"She is." Chloe said, sitting the little redhead on the counter top. Once everything was dished up the two women brought the four plates into the dining room, Emily managing to carry her own. They made small talk as they ate, finding out that Lauren was younger than Ben by a few months, that she lived pretty close by and that she wanted to be a comic book artist when she was older.

"That's awesome." Beca said when she told them. "Like superhero kind of comics?"

"Yeah kind of. I mean, ideally I'd like to write and draw graphic novels." She said, a little nervously.

"That's really cool." Chloe said sincerely. "I'm super jealous of people who can draw." Lauren blushed slightly as she smiled.

"Thank you. My dad says I should maybe think of a proper job I want to do." Lauren said.

"Oh dude, I got all that." Beca said through a mouthful of pasta. "Let me guess, he says it's a hobby, not a profession?" Lauren nodded, grinning. "Yeah my dad said that stuff to me all the time. You just gotta stick at it."

"She's really good." Ben said, grinning at her.

"I'm okay." Lauren said, returning his grin with a shy one of her own. Emily had been watching the two in silent contemplation for the duration of the meal.

"So are you going to be his girlfriend now?" Emily asked, matter-of-factly. Ben choked on his mouthful of food.

"Oh my god." Chloe said stifling a laugh.

"Uh, well, we haven't really talked about that yet." Lauren said, blushing harder than ever.

"Emily, sweetie, you shouldn't just blurt out questions like that." Beca said. Emily looked confused. Beca shot an apologetic look at Ben whose head had dropped to his hands.

"Wanna go sit in my room and talk about this?" He asked, his voice quiet and nervous. Lauren nodded.

"Thank you for dinner." She said, standing. "It was delicious."

"You're more than welcome." Beca said, speaking on behalf of Chloe who was now red with the strain of holding back her laughter. "Oh and Ben, keep the door open buddy." Beca said, a knowing smirk on her lips. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Yes mom." The two teenagers left the room and headed upstairs.

"Am I in trouble?" Emily asked, looking between her parents. Beca shook her head as Chloe finally let her laugh out.

"No baby." Beca said, standing up and beginning to clear the table. Chloe still roaring with laughter beside her.

A few hours later and Lauren and Ben were sitting on the curb, waiting for Lauren's dad to come and pick her up. Beca caught Chloe peering out of the window that overlooked the front of their house?

"What are you doing?" Beca said, grinning as her wife jumped.

"Just watching." She said back, beckoning Beca to join her. Beca watched as they stood up from the curb. "Do you think he'll kiss her?" Chloe whispered excitedly.

"I don't know." She whispered back. "Wait, why are we whispering?"

"I don't know. It seemed appropriate." Chloe whispered. Then she squealed as she saw Ben lean in and kiss Lauren on the cheek. "That's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Beca cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Chloe. "You think you're cuter than that?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay you are."

"That's better." Beca grinned. "Come on, if he catches us he'll throw a fit." She pulled the redhead away as they heard the front door close.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Extra long chapter for you here my lovelies :) I have a question for you. I can end this fic in the next chapter probably, or I could extend it for maybe a few more. I have an idea for how to continue it but I dunno how good it would be :/ But I will do what the fans want so, my loyal followers, what would you rather? End on a high or carry on and see where it takes me?**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was Wednesday. Wednesday happened to be Beca's favourite day of the week, possibly excluding Saturday. It was her favourite because Chloe got Wednesday's off work and the two would usually spend it sitting in Beca's office, working on their separate things, every so often asking the other for advice. It was calm and quiet and Beca loved it.

She was sitting at her desk, behind her computer watching Chloe, who was sitting on the sofa that was against the opposite wall. The redhead's legs were tucked underneath her and her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. She was reading a book, every so often making notes on it in pencil, or folding the corner of the pages over. The light that came through the window was illuminating her perfectly. Quite frankly, she was breath-taking.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Chloe asked without looking up from her book. A small smile had crept across her mouth.

"You're distracting me." Beca said, biting her bottom lip slightly.

"I guess I could leave." Chloe said, her smile growing.

"You could. But I'd only follow you." Beca said as Chloe looked up and closed her book.

"Follow me, huh?" She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Even if I was to go to our bedroom?"

"The day I say no to following you to the bedroom is the day you take me out back and shoot me." Beca said pushing her chair back from her desk and standing up. Chloe giggled and rushed out of the office, Beca hot on her heels.

* * *

"Beca, wake up." Chloe mumbled, nudging the sleeping brunette beside her.

"Don't want to." Beca replied, her eyes still shut.

"We have to pick up Emily in half an hour." Chloe replied, sitting up and stretching. "We need to put clothes on."

"I hate clothes." Beca murmured into the pillow.

"I know. But there are laws about showing up at schools naked." Chloe said, pulling the sheet away from Beca. The brunette groaned.

"Fine." She climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later and they were walking hand in hand towards Emily's school. Beca was beyond relieved that the scandal involving Ben had totally died down once the interview they gave was released. This time a few weeks ago and you would hear the constant shutter sound of a camera. When they arrived they saw Colleen waiting, her son who was Emily's age had just moved into her school. The woman didn't speak to either Beca or Chloe but she shot them a disdaining look.

"Please let me hit her." Beca mumbled into Chloe's ear. Chloe smiled but shook her head. When the school bell rang they spotted Emily immediately. The tiny redhead was holding hands with a boy who was about her height. "Uh oh, looks like someone has a new friend." Beca said, grinning.

"Well that's adorable." Chloe said, her smile matching Beca's. The redhead's smile slipped however as she watched Colleen storming towards the two, wrenching the little boy's hand out of Emily's and scooping him up. Beca and Chloe were there a split second later.

"What is your problem?" Beca said as Chloe lifted up a confused and upset Emily into her arms.

"Mommy, she's my friend!" The little boy said indignantly, trying to wriggle out of his mother's arms.

"You aren't to play with her anymore, Freddie." She said, handing Freddie to her baffled husband. Freddie started crying.

"Um, is that really necessary?" Her husband asked cautiously.

"Yes, David!" Collen snapped. "Take him back to the car." Her husband shuffled off.

"Are you serious right now?" Chloe asked, her face red with fury.

"I don't want my son mingling with... Your kind of people." She said drawing herself up.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Did you really just say that?" Beca said, her voice a low growl.

"Yes." The woman said, her voice less uncertain. Some of the other parents were shaking their head disapprovingly at her, while others were nodding in agreement.

"Come on, Beca." She felt herself being pulled away and saw it was Natalie who had taken her arm. Her other hand was resting on Chloe's back, leading her off too. "She isn't worth it."

"That's right!" Colleen shouted, her confidence growing now as she thought she had won. "Take your whore home back to your life of sin!" Beca stopped dead in her tracks. Natalie released her arm immediately. Tears of anger were burning Chloe's eyes and Emily had started crying. Not because she understood what was said but because she knew it had upset her parents. Beca looked at Chloe and raised an eyebrow, asking for permission. Chloe nodded. Beca spun on her heel and walked towards the woman. The other parents backed away, quickly. Even the ones who had been on Colleen's side thought what she said had gone too far. Beca's clenched fists at her sides.

"Call my wife a whore, one more time." Beca said, her voice low and steady. Collen took a shaky step back.

"Are you going to hit me? Like your violent thug of a son did?" She said, her voice quivering. Anger surged inside Beca again.

"My son," she said, her voice terrifyingly calm, "is not a thug. But you," she took a step forward, "are a cruel bully." She took another step forward. "And you will always be a miserable, bitter old bitch." She spat at her feet. She turned away and began walking back towards Chloe.

"Dyke!" Colleen shouted in a desperate attempt to save face. Beca sighed, turned around, walked three steps towards her, raised her left fist and punched her, square in the face. The other parents gasped but didn't move to help her. "I'll have you for this!" She shouted.

"No you won't." Natalie said, stepping forward.

"I have witnesses!" She said, her voice verging on hysteria. "You all saw her!"

"I didn't see anything." Natalie said, turning to look at the other parents. "None of us saw a thing, did we?" She asked. The other parents all shook their heads. "What we did see however was you using blatant homophobic slurs and verbally abusing her and her family." The other parents nodded now.

"And I think you'd do well to remember that when you hit me all those weeks ago, I didn't press charges." Chloe said, stepping forward to stand by her wife. "And there was definitely witnesses then."

"So I think what would be best for you to do, Colleen, is to get in your car, drive home, and then explain to your son why you won't let him be friends with that wonderful child." Natalie said. Colleen looked around desperately for support but everyone began milling away. She let out an angered cry before storming off. "Oh," Natalie spoke up again, "and if this story ends up in the press then I won't hesitate to tell them how Beca and her family were attacked and how none of you stepped forward." She said addressing the crowd of parents. She wouldn't put it past any of them to sell the story to the tabloids but if there was a threat that they would be linked to openly homophobic behavior then they wouldn't say a word. Not these days.

"Thank you." Beca said, her voice a teary whisper. "That was stupid, I shouldn't have done that."

"Beca, she didn't leave you much of a choice." Natalie said, patting the woman gently on the back. "I'll support you both all the way. Now go and get yourselves home." Beca hugged her and Chloe did the same, tears spilling down her own face.

They walked home in silence. Emily had stopped crying but seemed to think that it was the time to stay quiet. Chloe was still crying silently and Beca was massaging her left hand. Emily started brushing the tears from Chloe's cheeks.

"Thank you sweetie." Chloe whispered, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"I'm such an idiot." Beca said when they arrived home. She brushed past a confused Ben and headed for her bedroom, the door slamming shut behind her. Chloe sighed and set Emily on her feet.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, stroking the hair of the little redhead who had come and clung to his leg. Chloe told Ben what had happened, leaving out as many of the disgusting words Colleen had used as she could. Ben's fists tensed as he listened. "Are the press going to get a hold of this?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said with a sigh. "The other parents have agreed not to go to Colleen's defence as a witness but these things just get out. They'll all go home and tell their families and their families will tell their friends and before too long it'll be in the papers. All the paparazzi need is a photograph of Colleen with a nice black eye and they have their story." Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Ben can you order a pizza for dinner and just watch Emily for a little while?" She said, reaching into the freezer for an icepack. He nodded. "I need to go check on your mom."

"Make sure she's okay." He said, scooping Emily into his arms. "Come on, princess, let's see what's on TV." He carried her into the living room. Chloe ascended the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door before pushing it open. Beca was curled up on her side, her eyes fixed on a point on the wall opposite her. Tears had soaked the pillow beneath her and were still snaking out of her eyes.

"Hey." Chloe said softly, sitting behind her.

"Hey." Beca replied, her voice a little croaky. Chloe sat the brunette up against the headboard and took her hand, placing the icepack on her slightly bruised knuckles. "Chloe, what have I done?" She asked, her voice breaking, shattering Chloe's heart.

"A couple of weeks ago that woman hit me. She didn't care about repercussions and she didn't receive any. She was in no way provoked the same way you were yet she hit me. Without a second thought." Chloe brushed away the hair that had stuck to Beca's face with tears. "You tried to walk away, Becs. Everyone saw it. But she wouldn't let you. Any of those parents would have done what you did."

"Yes, but those parents weren't recently in the press because their son fought with three other boys." Beca said turning away from Chloe as her eyes filled with tears again. Chloe moved so she was sitting beside the brunette and pulled her into her arms.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered, allowing the brunette to sob into her shoulder. "We're going to get through this, I promise."

"I fucked up so bad, Chlo'." She said, her voice shaking with sobs.

"Shh, it's okay." There was a timid knock at the bedroom door. "Come in." Chloe said. Beca hastily wiped her eyes. Chloe allowed the brunette to sit up properly and handed Beca the icepack again. Ben pushed the door open and Emily walked in shyly, a pizza box in her hands. Ben lifted her on the bed and shut the door behind them before he perched on the end.

"Hey baby." Beca said, smiling softly.

"Are you sad because you hurt your hand or because that lady said nasty things?" Emily asked, putting the pizza to one side and shuffling so she was sitting in Beca's lap.

"I'm sad because I lost my temper and because the lady said nasty things." Beca said, kissing her daughter on the head.

"But we all lose our temper sometimes mommy." She said, taking the icepack from Beca and holding it for her. "It's okay to lose your temper as long as you understand why." She said, in a voice that made it sound like she'd memorised those words.

"Who taught you that?" Chloe said, smiling at this sudden burst of wisdom from her little girl.

"My teacher." She said, moving away the icepack and kissing her mother's knuckles. "Better?" She asked. Beca nodded.

They spent the rest of the night eating pizza and playing games. Once Emily and Ben were in bed and everything was ready for the next day, Beca and Chloe returned to their bed, not saying a word as they wrapped each other up in their arms.

"Can I just say how awesome it was watching you punch that bitch?" Chloe said, kissing Beca softly. Beca chuckled.

"I'd hit anyone for you." She said, kissing her back. "You're my everything. You're my queen. My Khaleesi." Chloe giggled at her.

"You watch too much Game of Thrones." She said, brushing the hair from Beca's face. "I know you're worried about this," she said, cupping Beca's cheek, "but what's coming, will come. And we'll meet it when it does."

"You read too much Harry Potter." Beca said, closing the gap between them and kissing her wife again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter, sorry it wasn't up yesterday! I have decided to continue it so after this there will be at least another two, maybe more :) Also I am going on holiday tomorrow and will be without internet until Sunday evening. Then on Monday I will be away for a whole week. I will do my best to update, though I can't promise anything :P**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later and Beca was woken up by the buzzing of her phone on the night-stand. It was a Saturday and Chloe had let Beca sleep in because she was up working late the night before. She picked up her phone and saw Aubrey's name flashing on the screen.

"Morning Aubrey." Beca said, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Beca Mitchell please tell me you didn't punch a woman in the face." Came Aubrey's voice from the other end. Beca groaned.

"How did you hear about that?" She said, sitting up and pulling the bed sheets around her.

"My friend Andy called me this morning saying it's been leaked to the press. The story is getting released on Monday." Aubrey said, her voice softer.

"Shit." Beca breathed out. "What do I do?"

"I don't think there's a way we can stop them printing the story," Aubrey said, sighing, "but there might be a way to limit the damage." Beca listened to Aubrey's plan, nodding along. Once they had agreed on the plan, she hung up and showered and dressed. She walked downstairs and poured herself a coffee.

"I said you could lie in." Chloe said, walking into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her wife's tiny frame. Beca explained the situation to Chloe.

"So what is it 'Bree wants you to do?" The redhead asked, unhappy that the story had already been leaked.

"Make a video explaining what I did and put it on my website. That way I'm beating the press to it." She said, ruffling her hair unhappily.

"When are you going to do it?" Chloe asked, turning her wife around so they were facing each other.

"Soon." Beca mumbled, resting her head on Chloe's chest.

"Can you wait, like, twenty minutes? Just so the kids and I can get dressed." She said, kissing Beca's head.

"Why?" Beca asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I have an idea." She said, smiling.

Twenty minutes later and Beca was sitting behind her desk, her laptop's webcam pointed at her. Chloe was sitting to her right, Ben was sitting to her left and Emily was sitting on her knee. Beca pressed record.

"Hi, my name is Beca Mitchell and this is my family. You might know me better as DJ Beca. I used to DJ, now I write and produce music for others to DJ. This is my family. Tell the people your name, baby." Beca said, brushing the hair out of Emily's face.

"Emily Mitchell!" She said, proudly.

"And how old are you Emily?" Beca said, grinning at her daughter.

"Five!" She said, holding up 5 fingers.

"And who am I?" Beca asked, laughing.

"You're my mommy." Emily replied.

"And who is she?" Beca asked, pointing at Chloe.

"She's my mommy too." Emily said, turning to grin at Chloe. The redhead returned her smile.

"Do you think it's strange that you have two mommies?" Beca asked. Emily shook her head.

"Do your friends think it's weird that you have two mommies?" She asked. Emily shook her head again.

"Do you wanna go play now?" Beca asked and Emily giggled and nodded. Beca laughed and lifted Emily from her lap before setting her on her feet. The tiny redhead ran off so she was behind the laptop and sat on the floor, playing quietly. Beca turned to Ben now. "Hey buddy." She smirked.

"Hi." He said, waving a hand at the camera.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" She said, laughing as Ben rolled his eyes. He smirked slightly.

"I'm Ben and I'm 14." He said to the camera, running his hand through his hair.

"And who am I, Ben?" Beca asked, repeating the question she had asked Emily.

"You're my mom." He said, smiling.

"And who is she?" Beca pointed at Chloe.

"She's my mom too." He grinned at Chloe who smiled back.

"Do you think it's strange that you have two moms?" Beca asked.

"Not in the slightest." He replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Do your friends?" Beca asked.

"Not really. There are people my age at my school who seem to think it's worthy of comment but none of my real friends care." He said, ruffling his hair again.

"Do you want to go and spend seven hours on the internet now?" Beca asked. He laughed and nodded. He waved to the camera before he moved to the sofa on the opposite wall.

"Now," Beca turned to Chloe, "you've been awfully quiet. Who are you?" Chloe nudged Beca playfully.

"I'm Chloe. I'm your wife of," she mentally counted off the years on her fingers, "five years is it?"

"I think so." Beca said, laughing at Chloe's concentration face.

"I work at Barden University, where we met, and I am a student counsellor." She said, smiling.

"Can you tell me how many times a child has said something hurtful or negative about the fact that you are gay and raising two children?"

"I can. The answer is zero. Children have asked me questions before but it was never anything more than curiosity." Chloe said, placing a hand on Beca's knee and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"And can you tell me how many times an adult has said something hurtful or negative?" Beca asked, placing her hands on top of Chloe's.

"I cannot. I lost count." Chloe said, sadly.

"Can you tell me about the most recent?" Beca said, her heart thumping slightly as she knew what was coming next. Chloe nodded and she told the story of what had happened at the school on Wednesday. Her voice catching in her throat as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Beca took over.

"On Wednesday I went to pick up my daughter from school and my wife and I were verbally attacked by another mother. I won't tell you her name but if she wishes too, she is free to name herself. She had previously hit my wife after an altercation with our sons. In fact, ever since my son was six years old she has been consistantly rude and offensive to my family. On this occasion she said disgusting things to us, in front of parents and other children, including our daughter. I retaliated and attempted to walk away. This woman then used a particularly offensive word for lesbian. I snapped and I hit her. I'm not proud of it and I am not justifying what I have done. I just wanted to give you context before this story is leaked to the press. I have introduced you to my family. I have shown you that it is adults and not children that seem to have some sort of confusion and dislike towards same-sex couples. I have also explained to you that my family was attacked and when my family is attacked my impulse is to defend it. And that's what I did. I shouldn't have raised my hands to that woman, I know that. And for that I apologise." She cleared her throat slightly. "I would like to ask the press to please respect my family's privacy. If you want a statement from me then contact my agent or my lawyer. Do not follow around my wife and kids." She ruffled a hand through her hair. "To my fans, if you chose not listen to my music anymore then that is okay, I just wanted you to understand." Beca had tears in her eyes now and Chloe was full on crying, but still trying to maintain some kind of composure. Beca could see Ben nodding his encouragement. Emily made her way over to Chloe and climbed up onto her lap, kissing her tears. Beca cleared her throat slightly. Ben came to stand beside her, his hand resting on her shoulders. "I love my wife and my kids more than anything in the world. I like sleeping in on Sundays. I like eating pizza and watching TV. I like holding my daughter's hand as we walk to school. I like cooking dinner, ready for my wife to come home. I like waking up to the smell of bacon. I don't like movies very much. I don't like cold showers but I love cold mornings. I don't like white wine. I do like red wine. I don't like salad. I don't like discrimination. I don't like homophobia. I don't like people saying their kids can't play with my kids just because my wife and I are gay. I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. I'm a human. Just like you." Beca gave a watery smile to the camera before she switched the webcam off.

Beca sent the video to Aubrey for her approval before she posted it on her website and YouTube. A few minutes after she got a phone call.

"God dammit Mitchell, I wasn't wearing waterproof mascara and now I look like a fucking panda." Aubrey said, furious.

"It's okay then?" Beca laughed.

"Okay? Jesus Becs. I just asked you to post a quick video explaining what happened. This is more than okay." Aubrey said, laughing slightly. "This should get the people on your side."

"I just don't want the press bothering us 'Bree. I don't care if I lose fans, I just want to have a nice life with my family." Beca said.

"I know, Beca. This should keep them at bay. Right, I have to go. Good job Mitchell." She said hanging up with a click. Beca clicked upload on the video.

A few hours later and she was sitting in her living room watching Ben and Emily play on a computer game. Chloe was sitting beside her, Beca's legs draped across her lap. Beca's phone was still blowing up with messages, tweets and emails from people congratulating her on her video. Aubrey had called half an hour ago to say that the press were changing their angle on the story and were supporting Beca. Of course she had the odd tweet or comment that condemned her for her "lifestyle choice" or for the fact that she reacted with violence, but 90% of the responses were positive. Chloe was gently rubbing her legs, smiling contentedly at her family.

"I'm so proud of you." She said softly.

"It's all you, Chlo'." Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in hers.

"Call me your Kahleesi again." Chloe said, grinning at her. Beca bit her lip, smiling back. She glanced to check the kids were still engrossed in their game. She sat up so she was practically whispering in Chloe's ear.

"Moon of my life, you're my Kahleesi forever and ever." Beca said, provoking giggles from Chloe.

"My sun and stars." Chloe replied, giving Beca a chaste kiss.

"Get a room." Ben said, not looking up from his game. Chloe laughed and pulled away from Beca.

"I'm going to make dinner." Chloe said, standing up.

"I'm coming to help you." Beca said, immediately following Chloe out of the room. "You kids be good." She said, sticking her head back through the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back home for one night only before I shoot off for another week, so here is a new chapter! Also, fun fact, chapter 11 officially makes this the longest multi-chapter fic I've written! :D**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca woke up one morning with a smile spreading across her face. It was Wednesday again. One week since the incident with Colleen. Things had changed since she released he video. Colleen had tried to sell her story to the press but they were no longer interested, none of them wanting to come across has homophobic. The parents she encountered at Emily's school now actually spoke to her and Chloe instead of muttering or staring daggers. And what made Beca happiest of all was seeing Emily walking around at school, holding hands with her new best friend Freddie.

She rolled over and looked at her still sleeping wife. She reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of Chloe's face, her thumb stroked across her cheek. Chloe smiled, opening her eyes and gazing into Beca's.

"Morning." Beca said, softly. She leaned across and pressed their lips together.

"Morning." Chloe replied, planting a second kiss on the tip of Beca's nose. "We should get up." She said, not moving.

"We should." Beca replied, also remaining still. The pair giggled. "We still have a few more minutes before-"

"Mommies!" Emily called, running into her parents' room.

"Never mind." Beca said, sitting up. "Emily, what did we tell you the other day?"

"Uhh..." Emily bit her lip.

"Knock, sweetie." Chloe said, suppressing a laugh. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah! But why?"

"Well what if your mom or I were getting dressed? We wouldn't want anyone to see, would we?" Chloe said, turning to Beca for support.

"I suppose not." Emily said, still trying to get her head around this rule.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast." Beca said, pulling a dressing gown around her. She scooped Emily up and knocked on Ben's door as she passed. "Breakfast in ten, buddy."

Chloe followed her down the stairs, a warm feeling rising up inside her as she watched how happy Beca was, now all this was finally coming to an end. Ever since the incident when Ben fought in school she had withdrawn slightly. Beca reminded Chloe of the way she was when they had first met. Full of nightmares and spiralling thoughts. But ever since the video, something had clicked into place. She was back.

"You're grinning like a lovesick teenager." Beca said, finishing her plate of pancakes.

"Sorry." Chloe said, still grinning. "I feel like a lovesick teenager." Beca grinned back.

A few hours later and the kids were at school and Beca and Chloe were working happily in Beca's office. Beca's fingers moving effortlessly over her mixing equipment as she perfectly blended two new songs together. Chloe watched her, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She put the book down and moved to stand behind Beca. At the feeling of her wife's hands on her shoulders she pulled off her oversized headphones. She span around in her chair and grinned.

"Can I hear?" Chloe said, nodding towards Beca's computer. Beca bit her lip. She still struggled to let people listen to her unfinished tracks but she still handed over her headphones and Chloe took a seat on her lap. Chloe closed her eyes as she listened, her smile becoming a permanent feature. "Awesome." She said when the track finished.

"Also, take a listen to this." Beca said, clicking on another song. Chloe listened, and Beca's voice filled her ears, singing a song she had never heard before. A song that Beca had clearly written herself. Tears filled her eyes as she listened. Beca chewed her lip nervously. "Well?" She asked when the song finished.

"Becs. It's... It's beautiful." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"It's, uh, Cynthia Rose's next single." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"You should release it like this." Chloe said, removing the headphones.

"I'm CR's songwriter. She can sing it way better than me anyway." Beca rested her head on her wife's back, smiling.

"You're better." Chloe said, changing her position so she was straddling the brunette. "And don't argue." She said, placing their lips together, silencing Beca's protests.

"Yes ma'am." Beca replied once they broke apart.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was Ben's lunch break at school. He was standing with Tom and Lauren, his hand entwined with hers. They were laughing at some video on Tom's phone when Brad approached them, his friends a few steps behind.

"Mitchell!" He said, causing Ben to roll his eyes.

"What do you want?" He turned to face them, his voice sounding more bored than scared.

"My mom was supposed to get a nice fat payout from some paper but now because of your gay-ass video, we aren't getting shit." He said, shoving Ben back a few paces.

"Piss off, Brad." Lauren said, pulling Ben away. The three tried to walk away from Brad but he grabbed Ben by his collar and pulled him back.

"I needed that money, Mitchell." He said, glowering.

"I don't give a fuck." Ben said, freeing himself from Brad's gasp.

"You will give a fuck when I'm done with you." Brad growled, moving a step closer.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were lying on the sofa in Beca's office. Music quietly playing in the background. Chloe's head was resting on Beca's arm, the brunette's other arm was stroking up and down Chloe's. They heard the phone ring and Beca groaned.

"Let it go to answer phone." Beca said when Chloe got up to answer it.

"It might be important." Chloe said, smiling at the pout on her wife's face. "Chloe Mitchell speaking." She said as she answered. Beca watched as the colour drained from Chloe's face. "Oh god..." She said softly, dropping into the closest chair.

"Chlo'?" Beca said, her stomach twisting. She stood up and walked over to her.

"We'll be right there." Chloe choked out before ending the call.

"Chloe, look at me." Beca said, her hands on the armrests of the chair Chloe was sitting in. Chloe's eyes found Beca's.

"Beca, it's..." Her voice cracked. "It's Ben." She said, her voice shook as she tried to contain a cry. "He's been stabbed." Beca felt all the air leave her lungs as her legs buckled. "Beca." Chloe said, catching her. "Beca, breathe." She cupped the brunette's face in her hands. "He's in surgery, Becs." Chloe said, sitting her wife on the floor and kneeling in front of her. Beca's eyes snapped to Chloe's.

"He's alive?" Her voice broke in the way Chloe's had. "He'll be okay?"

"It's too soon to say, they said. He's in a really bad way but he's fighting." Chloe said, realising she was going to have to keep it together for Beca's sake. Beca was falling apart in front of her very eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked desperately around the room, as if something in there would give her some words of comfort. "Beca, listen to me. We have to go now, okay?" Beca gave a feeble nod and Chloe managed to pull her to her feet. "I'm going to call Fat Amy on the way. She can take care of Emily tonight, she has a spare key to our place." Beca nodded again, allowing herself to be lead to the car. She could barely make out what Chloe was saying to her. It was like she was underwater, slowly drowning but being unable to swim to the surface. She vaguely felt the rumble of the car as Chloe sped out of the drive, rapidly calling Fat Amy, followed by Aubrey. She needed to hear the sensible, calming words of her best friend.

"He can't die, Chlo'." Beca said, almost monotone as they pulled into the parking lot. Chloe looked across at her, her heart breaking. "He's my little boy."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am back from my travels so normal service shall be resumed! Thank you for sticking with me on this one, updates will be a lot more frequent from now on.**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca and Chloe rushed towards the OR, clutching each other's hands. They saw Lauren sitting outside on a white plastic chair, makeup streaked down her face and blood coating her clothes. Beca stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted her. That was her son's blood. She felt vomit rise in her and managed to get to a bin before her stomach emptied itself. A passing nurse asked if she was okay but she waved her off.

Lauren saw them and burst into tears again. Something clicked inside of Beca and she pulled the girl into a firm hug.

"Is there any news?" Chloe asked, sitting the girls down and placing a hand on Beca's back.

"He's still in surgery. There," she let out a choked sob, "there was so much blood." Beca squeezed her eyes shut.

"Who did this?" Beca said, her jaw clenched.

"Brad Daniels." Lauren replied, her voice now full of hatred.

"What?!" Chloe shouted, springing to her feet. "Colleen's son?!" Lauren nodded. Beca's eyes opened slowly, her hands clenched into fists.

"He's been arrested." Lauren said, wiping her eyes. "He did it in front of like five teachers."

"Why?" Beca asked, her voice hoarse.

"I heard something about his mom not getting a big payout from an interview." Lauren replied. Beca's head dropped into her hands. Her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Becs." Chloe said softly, crouching in front of her and taking her hands.

"It's my fault." Beca whispered, pulling her hands from Chloe's.

"Don't say that." Chloe replied, her voice harsh. "Look at me." Beca's eyes found Chloe's. "This is no one's fault except Brad's. And we need to keep it together for Ben now, okay?" Beca nodded slowly. Chloe returned to her seat beside Beca and took her wife's hand again. Beca was hit with a feeling of déjà vu.

"The night Emily was born, I sat outside the OR on a chair just like this." Beca said, her voice shaky. Chloe tightened her grip and Lauren turned her head to listen. "I was so scared. Then Ben came and sat on my lap. He was a little too big but he did it anyway. It was like he was taking care of me, instead of the other way around. He was always like that. Was always just there, when I needed him."

"You're talking about him like he's already gone." Lauren said quietly. Beca turned to look at her but couldn't think of a way to reply. So she just took Lauren's hand.

"Thank you for staying with him." She said softly after a few seconds. "If something does happen. If he... I'm just glad he wasn't alone."

"He isn't going to die." Lauren replied, more firmly, squeezing Beca's hand. Beca nodded slowly and her mind drifted away.

_**"Beca!" Beca's head snapped up to see her dad running towards her in the deserted hospital corridor. The ten-year-old Beca was sitting outside a room full of frantic doctors and nurses, all crowding around her mom. John Mitchell took in his daughter's appearance. Her eyes were red from crying and her mother's blood had soaked into her clothes.**_

_**"Dad," she said, her voice catching in her throat. It had been years since she last saw her father. "Dad, I didn't know what to do!"**_

_**"It's okay, Becs." He crouched in front of her and took her hands. "It's going to be okay, I'm here now." Anger flared up inside Beca.**_

_**"We don't need you." She said, pulling her hands from his grip. "Mom can take care of me when she's better. All they need to do is fix her arms and she'll be fine."**_

_**"Beca, honey, your mom is really sick." He said, his eyes filling with tears as he saw the disdaining look his only daughter was giving him.**_

_**"How would you know?!" She shouted, moving away from him and trying to see into the room where her mom was. "You left us. Mom and I are fine on our own."**_

_**"Beca will you listen to me? Please?" He sounded desperate now so Beca stopped pacing and looked at him. "She's sick. Even if she lives you'll still have to come and stay with me."**_

_**"She isn't going to die! And I'm not going anywhere with you." Beca said, her voice shaking with anger. It was then that a doctor opened the door, his face grim.**_

_**"I'm sorry." He said, looking from Beca to her dad. "She lost too much blood."**_

_**"So give her some more." Beca said, not grasping why her dad had dropped to a chair and started to cry. "You have more, right? I've seen it, you have loads. Give her some."**_

_**"It, uh, doesn't work like that." He said, scratching his head nervously. "Her heart stopped and, uh, once the heart stops it's really hard to make it start again. We tried giving her more blood but it was too late. I'm really sorry."**_

_**"I don't understand." Beca said, her eyes filled with tears now.**_

_**"She's dead, Beca." Her dad said, lifting his head from his hands. Beca shook her head and returned to her seat. "Come on, we need to go home." Beca shook her head again.**_

_**"I'm staying here. I need to wait for her." John took a seat beside his daughter and they waited together. They waited for hours until Beca fell asleep and John carried her to the car. Away from her mother. Away from her home.**_

Beca's thoughts were broken by a squeeze on the hand from Chloe.

"Hey, you were really far away there." She said softly. Her eyes were red and her voice shook slightly. Beca suddenly realised how hard this must be for Chloe and that she wasn't doing a very good job of being there for the redhead.

"Sorry." Beca said, turning to look at her and cupping her cheek in her hand, brushing away tears with her thumb.

"What were you thinking about?" Chloe asked, smiling at the gesture.

"When my mom died." Beca said, using her free hand to wipe her eyes. "Are you okay?" Chloe shook her head and allowed herself to cry. Beca pulled her into her arms and began crying again, too. The arrival of Aubrey broke them apart.

"Oh god, don't say... He hasn't..." She said, looking at the state of the two women. Chloe shook her head and stood to hug her friend.

"He's still in surgery." Beca said, also hugging Aubrey. "Thanks for coming 'Bree." Aubrey shook her head.

"Don't be silly." She said, taking a seat beside them. Chloe introduced her to Lauren and filled her in with all they knew before they fell into another silence. "Jesse is home with the girls, he really wanted to be here too but we couldn't exactly bring them." Beca nodded. "Where's Emily?"

"Fat Amy has her." Chloe said. "Becs, do you need me to call your dad?" Chloe asked, realising she had yet to tell him about his grandson. Beca shook her head.

"I can do it when we have news." She said, running a hand through her hair. "Shouldn't we have heard by now? It's been hours." She stood up and started pacing.

"Lauren do you need a ride home?" Aubrey asked, wanting to be some kind of help. Lauren shook her head.

"My dad said he'd come and get me when I'm ready." Aubrey nodded and they were silent once again. None of them really knowing what to say. Chloe watched Beca pacing and stood to slow her to a stop. The OR door swung open and four heads snapped to its direction.

"Ms Mitchell?" The surgeon asked.

"Yes." Beca and Chloe said, in unison. Beca's heart was pounding through her chest, her grip on Chloe's hand so tight it was cutting off circulation.

"It was close, but he's going to be okay." The surgeon said, a small smile playing on his lips. Chloe choked out a sob of pure joy and Beca's knees buckled and she hit the floor with a thud. Chloe was at her side in seconds, cupping the brunette's face in her hands. A smile stretched across her face.

"He's okay. He's okay." Beca said, her eyes squeezed shut.

"He's okay." Chloe repeated. Beca opened her eyes and finally her face broke into a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter. I love that you have all connected with Ben so much, especially considering he is a character that I created, it's a really nice feeling :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca was sitting in the chair beside a still sleeping Ben. She had been there ever since Ben had left surgery nearly twelve hours ago, refusing to move or sleep. Chloe walked in, having been home to check on Emily and pick up some clothes. Beca's hand was resting on top of Ben's, her thumb tracing patterns across his knuckles. She turned to look at Chloe when she hear the door open.

"Hey." Chloe said softly as she took a seat beside her. Beca smiled sleepily.

"Hey." She said back. "How's Emily?"

"Relieved that Ben is okay." Chloe said, handing a cup of coffee to Beca. "How's he doing?"

"He was awake long enough to grin at Lauren sleeping beside him." Beca said with a small laugh. So far Ben had only been awake for about a minute at the most. Beca tried to stifle a yawn.

"You look exhausted." Chloe said, sweeping a strand of hair out of her wife's face. "Why don't you go home for a few hours?" Beca shook her head. Chloe took the coffee from the brunette's hand and put an arm around her shoulder, forcing Beca to lean into her side. "Go to sleep." She said softly, stroking her hair. Beca didn't take much persuasion. Her eyes closed almost immediately.

_**"Dad. Dad, wake up." A fifteen-year-old Beca said, clutching her pregnant stomach. She was standing beside her dad's bed. A wave of pain hitting her every few minutes or so. Her dad's eyes opened and widened as he took her in. "It hurts." She said, whimpering slightly.**_

_**"Okay, honey." He said standing up and pulling on the nearest clothes to him.**_

_**"Dad, I'm not ready." She said before groaning as her stomach contracted again.**_

_**"You are. You can do this, Becs." With one hand he picked up her overnight bag that had been packed a few days before, the other hand went around her waist as he guided her towards the car. John drove as fast as he dared and they arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes. He sat Beca in a wheelchair and raced her up to maternity. "You're doing so well." He said softly as she was helped onto a bed. Sweat had begun pouring down her face and back and her hair was stuck to the sides of her head. She let out another groan of pain as her contractions increased. Hours of screaming and crying later and a tiny baby boy was placed in Beca's arms. A small gasp escaped her lips as she gazed down at her son.**_

_**"Hey buddy." She whispered as he opened his stormy grey eyes and looked up at Beca. She pressed a shaky kiss to his tiny head. "I love you so much."**_

_**"Good job, Beca." John said, his voice cracking with emotion as he looked at his daughter and grandson. "Do we have a name?" He asked. Beca shook her head, unable to tear her eyes away from him. "That's okay." He said softly. He withdrew a camera from his pocket and took a quick picture before replacing it.**_

_**"He doesn't look like a John." Beca said, her eyes still not leaving his face.**_

_**"No." John confirmed.**_

_**"What's your middle name?" She asked.**_

_**"Benjamin." John replied, moving to sit in the chair beside her.**_

_**"Ben." Beca said, with a small nodd. "Ben, this is your granddad. And I'm your mom. And I'm going to take care of you and keep you safe."**_

Beca woke up when she felt Chloe shift beneath her. She opened her eyes and saw Ben smiling back at her.

"Hey buddy." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hi." He said back, his voice a little croaky.

"How do you feel?" Chloe asked, moving so she could reach across and brush the hair from his face.

"Floaty." He replied with a grin. "Morphine rules." Beca laughed.

"Don't do that to me again." Beca said, taking his hand.

"Get stabbed? Yeah, I think I'll try to avoid it." He said, resting his hand on the heavily bandaged area around his stomach.

"Good." Chloe said, she kissed his forehead. "I promised Emily I'd call as soon as you woke up properly. I'll be back in five." She left Beca and Ben alone.

"Stop crying, I'm okay." He said squeezing her hand.

"You're my baby boy and I almost lost you." Beca whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Please tell me Lauren didn't hear you call me that." He said, rolling his eyes. Beca laughed.

"She's a keeper that one." Beca said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Ben smiled.

"Yeah." He said softly. "Can you hand me my phone? I should text her." Beca handed it over and smiled as he attempted to text. "Mom, can you help? I can't..." He trailed off, trying to focus on the phone. She took it from him.

"What do you want to say?" She asked. He thought for a second.

"Something cool and witty." He mumbled. Beca typed out a message.

**Ben: Hi Lauren, this is Beca (Ben's mom). He asked me to text you something cool and witty because he's currently too high on morphine to type a coherent sentence. I'm not very cool or witty so I'll just say that he's awake and thinking of you. If anything changes I'll let you know x**

"Was it cool and witty?" He asked when she handed back the phone.

"Very." Beca said, stroking his forehead. Chloe returned a few seconds later. "Everything good?" Chloe nodded, smiling at Ben who had fallen asleep again.

"Amy's going to bring Emily in soon." She said. "Are you sure you don't want to go home for a bit? It's nearly 9am and you've been here since, what, 3:30pm yesterday?" Eventually Beca agreed to at least go home and shower. She gave Chloe a quick kiss before leaving her with Ben.

A twenty-minute drive later and she arrived home and she was immediately tackled by Emily. Despite how drained she was, she scooped Emily up into her arms and squeezed her, planting a kiss on the side of her head.

"Hey shorty." Fat Amy said as Beca entered the living room. "How are you?"

"Tired." Beca replied with a small smile. "Thank you so much for helping out, Amy."

"Anytime." Amy smiled. "Do you still want me to take Emily in?"

"If that's okay." Beca said setting Emily back on her feet. "I can take her in myself but I have to shower and stuff and I imagine she's pretty eager to see him." Emily nodded enthusiastically.

"No problem, captain." Amy said, saluting. Beca kissed Emily again before she headed upstairs to shower.

Once she had dressed she headed back downstairs and into the kitchen. On the bench was a sandwich and a note.

'Make sure you eat the whole thing shorty - Fat Amy'

Beca smiled and wolfed the sandwich down, finally realising how hungry she had been. Minutes later and she was heading towards he car. She saw a paparazzi guy hovering by her bushes.

"Beca!" He shouted, waving at her. "How is your son?" Beca ignored him and climbed into her car. He kept taking pictures through the window and after she drove off, she could see him following her on his motorbike. She pressed a few buttons on the control panel of her car and soon she was calling Aubrey.

"Aubrey Posen." She said upon answering.

"Hey 'Bree. Any chance I can sue the asshole on the bike who is currently following my car?" She said, scowling into her rear-view mirror.

"That all depends, is he press?" Aubrey replied with a small sigh.

"Unfortunately. How did they even hear about this?" Beca said, breaking at the traffic lights. The photographer maneuvered his bike so it was beside her car. He gestured for her to roll the window down. She replied by flipping him off.

"I don't know how they got hold of the story but if he's part of the press than we can't sue him. Just try to run him off the road or something." Aubrey said.

"Is that your official advice as my lawyer?" Beca smirked.

"Absolutely. How's he doing?" She asked. Beca filled Aubrey in before pulling into the hospital parking lot. She was annoyed to see the photographer was still there. She said her goodbyes to Aubrey and hung up the phone.

"Are you seriously doing this?" She asked, slamming the door of her car. "Are you really going to follow me into the hospital?"

"I think the fans will want to know how your son is." He replied, snapping more photos as she approached him, her fist clenching.

"I think that my real fans would rather my family and I were left alone, what do you think?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to hit me?" He sounded almost excited at the prospect.

"Get a life you fucking loser." She said turning away from him and heading into the building. "Follow me and you'll regret it."

When she reached her son's room her face broke into a grin. Emily was sitting beside him on the bed, reading him her favourite book she'd brought from home. Amy was sitting on a chair beside them, helping her with words she struggled on. Chloe stood when Beca entered and wrapped her arms around her.

"Okay?" Chloe asked when the broke apart. Beca nodded. "Wanna go get some coffee?" Beca nodded again and the two went to the hospital cafeteria. As they sat and drank their coffee, Beca filled Chloe in on what had happened with the reporter.

"You'd think they'd have some kind of decency." She said once she'd finished. Chloe reached across the table and took Beca's hand.

"They just want to get the scoop. You beat them to it after the whole punching Colleen in the face incident." She said. Beca laughed.

"We could do with a code word for that." She said, sipping her coffee. Chloe bit her lip slightly, a look of unease on her face. "Chlo'?"

"She called me." Chloe said, her eyes dropping to the coffee.

"Who?" Beca asked, although she already had a good idea who.

"Colleen. She wants to meet with us."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

Beca was pacing the living room again, running a hand through her hair. Chloe, Ben and Emily were sitting and watching her walk back and forth.

"Mom, you're making me nervous." Ben said with a sigh. She stopped pacing and dropped to the sofa, taking a seat beside Chloe.

"Sorry." She said, checking her watch again. "Tell me again why I agreed to do this?"

"Because we might get a chance at having a peaceful life." Chloe said, taking her hand.

"If she tries to justify what her son did-"

"I'm sure she won't." Chloe said. Ben shifted in his seat, wincing slightly. "Do you need anything?" She asked him. Ben shook his head, his hand resting on his side.

"When did you last take your pain meds?" Beca asked.

"Couple of hours ago." He said shifting in his seat again. "I'm fine, mom. I'll take more soon."

"You don't have to sit here if you're in pain." Chloe said, casting worried glances at him.

"I want her to see what her son did." He said, defiantly. Beca gave him a small smile. Emily had been unusually quiet, chewing her lip in the way that Chloe did. Suddenly her face broke into a grin. She knelt up on the sofa and whispered into Chloe's ear who smiled and nodded. Emily got down from the sofa and scurried off upstairs. Beca raised her eyebrows at Chloe who just shook her head, still smiling. A few minutes later and Emily came running back into the living room, Ben's old cuddly Nemo toy in her hand. She walked up to him and placed it on his lap.

"To make you feel better." She said.

"Thanks princess." He grinned. There was a knock at the door. Chloe went to answer it and Beca stood, ready to greet her. Her hands clenched reflexively into fists. Emily saw and stood beside her, taking her mother's hand in her own tiny one. Beca smiled down at her daughter and her hands relaxed. Chloe returned to the living room, followed by an anxious looking Colleen. Beca extended her hand and the woman tentatively shook it.

"Coffee?" Chloe asked, looking between the two women. Beca had yet to look away whereas Colleen had dropped her eyes to the ground immediately.

"Please." She said in a small voice. Chloe glanced at Beca before heading to the kitchen.

"Have a seat." Beca said, sitting back down in her own. Colleen perched on the edge of the armchair opposite Beca. "You already know my kids." She said, gesturing to Emily and Ben. Colleen nodded.

"You're Freddie's mommy." Emily said, smiling at her. "I like Freddie." Colleen gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." She said.

"Can I go play?" Emily asked, turning to look at Beca. The brunette laughed and nodded.

"She's sweet." Colleen said.

"She is." Beca replied, turning back to look at the woman in front of her. Chloe re-entered the kitchen with a tray of coffee, a glass of water for Ben and his pain meds.

"Thanks mom." He said, grimacing as he leaned across the coffee table to get them.

"I wanted to apologise for what my son did." She said, taking a sip of coffee. "I never imagined he could be so... So violent." He hands were shaking slightly so she put the cup down. "He's always been a... difficult boy. But I never thought... Things aren't good for him at home." She said, feeling the need to defend her son. "My husband and I are divorcing and money is tight. And Ben, you're smart, funny, people like you and you live in a stable family. I think Brad was just jealous of that."

"So you think that makes it okay?" Chloe said, angry at the way she tried to justify his actions.

"My parent's divorced when I was six." Beca said, feeling Chloe's hand close over her own. "My mom killed herself when I was ten." Ben looked over at his mother. He'd only ever heard the full story about what happened to his grandmother once. He knew she hated talking about it. "I had to live with my dad who'd abandoned me and a step-mom that I didn't get along with. Do you think I was a bully?"

"No." Colleen said, her voice catching in her throat. "And I'm sorry that my son is. I guess there's no real explanation."

"I have a pretty good explanation, actually." Chloe said, squeezing Beca's hand again. "Tell me, that homophobic nonsense you shouted at the school those times, do you speak like that at home?" Colleen didn't answer, but her tight-lipped expression taught them all they needed to know. "Kids pick up on that kind of thing. Brad would have heard you spouting that rubbish and assumed that's how you're supposed to treat people who are a bit different."

"So you're saying it's my fault that my son... attacked yours?" Colleen said, her eyes still downcast.

"No. But maybe if he hadn't grown up in an environment where hate was accepted he wouldn't have thought it okay to bully." Chloe replied.

"I don't really know what else I can say." She said.

"Why did you want to meet with us?" Beca asked, frustrated that she wouldn't acknowledge the role she played in her son's bullying.

"I've been getting letters. Hate mail. And... threatening emails. Calling me homophobic and saying that my son is a psychopath. I... I need you to help me."

"Are you kidding me?" Beca said, an incredulous laugh escaping her. "You verbally abuse me and my wife in front of our daughter and then your son sticks a knife in my son's stomach, almost killing him, and you want my help?!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for what my son did." She said, trying not to raise her voice.

"But what about what you did?!" Beca said. Colleen pursed her lips again.

"I won't apologise for my beliefs." She said eventually.

"Then we have nothing more to say." Chloe said calmly, standing up.

"You're ridiculous." Ben said to Colleen, attempting to stand up, gritting his teeth through the pain. Beca was at his side immediately, supporting his weight. "If you think your family is superior to mine then I feel sorry for you." Colleen stood up too.

"I can't change how I feel." She said, trying to remain dignified.

"But you can admit that the way you acted on those feelings was wrong." Chloe said, her hand closing around Beca's again. Colleen stared at their entwined hands.

"I can't." She said, finally.

"Then we can't help you." Beca said. "I trust you can see yourself out." Colleen opened her mouth to argue but Beca wasn't paying her any attention. "Do you wanna go lie down?" She asked Ben. He nodded, his jaw clenched. Colleen watched as the two women guided their son towards the stairs before she turned and left the house.

"Are you going to help her?" Ben asked as he was lowered onto his bed. Chloe and Beca looked at each other. They didn't want to help her. They didn't want anything to do with her. But they also couldn't pretend that they were okay with the innocent members of her family receiving threats.

"What would you do?" Chloe asked, perching on the side of his bed.

"I don't know." He said trying to shift himself into a comfortable position. "She doesn't deserve help. But that doesn't mean you should stoop to her level."

"When did you get so wise?" Beca asked, ruffling his hair before the two women left him to get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I think this will be my penultimate chapter, I think the fic is naturally drawing to a close :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

With a growing sense of déjà vu, Beca was sitting in front of her computer, Ben sitting to her left and Chloe to her right with Emily on her lap. She pressed record on her laptop.

"Hi, Beca Mitchell here again with my wife Chloe," Beca gestured to Chloe who waved, "and my kids Ben," Ben waved, "and Emily."

"Hi!" She said, excitedly waving her hands.

"Some of you may have heard that Ben was attacked in his school." Beca turned to Ben who gave her a reassuring nod. "He was stabbed. The boy who stabbed him was immediately arrested and is in Juvenal Hall." Beca felt Chloe take her hand and squeeze it. "I am posting this video because I wanted to show you that my son is okay. But I also want to ask you all something." She ran a hand through her hair. "In my last video I told you that I hit a woman who was verbally abusing both Chloe and myself. This woman, whom I know many of you will know the name of, is the mother of the boy who stabbed my son. She came to see me yesterday and she said that she is being sent threatening letters and emails because of the homophobic behaviour she exhibited. Now, frankly, I don't care. This woman refused to apologise for her behaviour and maintains her belief that homosexuality is wrong. So no, I don't care if she is receiving threats. However, she has a daughter around Ben's age and a son that is Emily's age. These children do not deserve to live in fear of being attacked because of something their mother believes. So, friends, I am asking you, if you are one of those people who are sending this woman hate then, please, stop. We shouldn't answer hate with more hate. There is too much negativity in the world. Instead why not use your energy to do something positive and kind? Fight hate with love and love will win."

"Love is louder." Chloe said, placing their entwined hands on the desk in front of the computer. "Love is always louder."

Beca clicked the button again and the recording ended.

"That felt so cheesy." Beca laughed as Chloe pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Only a little cheesy." Chloe said. She set Emily down on the ground and the little redhead ran off to play on the floor. Beca sent the video to Aubrey, waiting for her approval. "Ben, what did you think?"

"I'm glad you tried to help. You didn't have to, and most people will tell you, you shouldn't have, but like you said, you can't fight hate with hate." He said standing up and stretching, wincing as he pulled on his stitches.

"Okay?" Beca asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Fine." He replied, smiling. "Stop fussing." He made his way out of the office.

"You don't think we should have helped, do you?" Chloe asked, once Ben had left the room.

"I hate her. I hate her like I've never hated another person before." Beca said, clenching her free hand into a fist at the thought of the woman.

"Even more than Bumper?" Chloe asked with a grin.

"She makes Bumper Allen look like a saint. I don't want to help her Chlo'." She said.

"Then why did you?" Chloe asked, stroking her thumb against the back of Beca's knuckles.

"Because Ben wanted me to." Beca replied. "And how can I say no to him?"

"You can't." Chloe agreed. "Kid has a heart of gold."

"He can't have gotten it from me." Beca joked. Chloe playfully nudged her arm. "I don't feel good about helping her."

"I know. I don't either. But it's the right thing to do." Chloe said, kissing her forehead.

"Are you talking about Freddie's mommy?" Emily asked. Beca had forgotten she was there. She moved from behind her computer to sit on the floor next to her daughter.

"We are. But you don't need to worry about it, sweetie." Beca said.

"She upset you and mommy before, didn't she?" Emily asked, moving so she was sitting in Beca's lap. Beca pressed her lips to the top of her head.

"She did. She's not very nice to us but some people are being nasty to her. So we thought we'd try to help her." Beca said.

"That's good." Emily said. "Freddie told me they had to go stay with his grandma because a his mommy got some scary letters. He said he gets scary dreams sometimes because of it." Beca looked up at Chloe and they both knew they had done the right thing. Beca heard her phone vibrate against the table.

"It's 'Bree." Chloe said, picking up the phone and answering. "Hey Aubrey!" She said before she handed the phone over to Beca.

"What's up?" Beca asked. Chloe scooped Emily into her arms so Beca could stand up.

"Good video, Beca. Are you sure about helping this woman, though?" Aubrey asked.

"We spent the night and most of this morning talking about it, 'Bree. We're pretty sure we made the right choice." Beca said, returning to sit behind her desk.

"Okay then. Feel free to send it." She said.

"Great. Hey, what are you and Jesse doing tonight?" Beca asked, casting a glance at Chloe.

"Nothing planned, why?" Aubrey replied.

"Do you want to come over for dinner with the girls?" Beca asked, smiling as Chloe gave her an entusiastic thumbs up.

"Yeah, sure." Aubrey said. Beca could hear the smile in her voice. "Sounds good Mitchell. See you tonight."

"Bye." Beca said, hanging up the call. "I thought we could do with doing something fun." Beca said as Chloe walked over to her.

"I trust you'll want me to cook?" Chloe said, grinning at her wife.

"Please?" Beca said, standing to kiss her.

"Okay." Chloe said, grinning into the kiss.

A few hours later and Ben and Jesse were in the middle of a furious race on Mario Kart while Emily was happily colouring in with Aubrey and Jesse's twin girls, Zoe and Jenny. Beca, Chloe and Aubrey were all sitting on the sofa, drinking wine and talking quietly. Beca was leaning against Chloe, the redhead's hand stroking gently up and down her arm.

"He looks good." Aubrey said, nodding towards Ben.

"Yeah, he's getting there." Beca said, smiling at her son. "He's still in a lot of pain I think."

"When I think of how close we came..." Chloe trailed off, her eyes full of tears.

"Hey, it's okay." Beca whispered, bringing her hand up and running it gently through Chloe's hair. Aubrey smiled softly at her two friends. It was no secret that she and Beca hadn't gotten along at first. When she had found out that she was dating Chloe, she was skeptical. But then when she saw the love and adoration in her eyes when she looked at the redhead, she knew she had no reason to doubt her. And now, ten years later, she saw the same look. Her love for Chloe hadn't dropped. If anything, it grew with each day.

"'Bree you're staring." Chloe said, smiling at her blonde friend.

"Stop being so adorable and I'll stop staring." Aubrey said, grinning at them. Their doorbell rang.

"Be right back." Beca said, giving Chloe a quick kiss as she left. She opened the door to see Colleen Daniels standing there. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you." She said, staring at her shoes. "I promise, you won't get any trouble from my family anymore."

"It would be nice to believe that." Beca said, feeling Chloe placing her arm around her waist.

"We're moving. You won't hear from us again." She said, her eyes fixated on Chloe's arm.

"I wish you'd told us before we'd made that video." Beca said, tightening her grip on Beca. Colleen gave a small, sad, laugh.

"I really do appreciate it." She said, her eyes still downcast. "Anyway. Good bye." She turned and left. Beca closed the door.

"She seemed sad." Chloe said as they returned to the living room.

"Good." Beca said, earning a gently whack on the arm from Chloe.

* * *

**I know a lot of you didn't want me to make Beca help out Colleen, but I hope you can understand why I did. Love is louder, right?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So here it is, the final chapter! I have loved writing this fic and the response has been overwhelming. Thank you so so much to every reader, every follower, every favouriter and every reviewer. Thank you for sticking with me on it and for all the support. You never know, one day in the future I may write a third sequel (a threequel?)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Ten years later**_

"Beca, wake up." Chloe groaned, nudging her sleeping wife beside her. Their alarm clock was blaring through the room but the small brunette was, as usual, sleeping through it.

"It's Saturday." Beca mumbled, turning so her face was buried in the pillow.

"Come on, Ben and Lauren will be here in a few hours and you have to help me make lunch." Chloe said, rolling out of bed and whipping the sheets away from Beca. Beca didn't move. "I guess I'll have to shower by myself then."

"I'm up!" Beca said, shooting out of bed so fast she almost tripped in the tangle of sheets. Chloe smirked at her and grabbed her hand as she pulled her into the bathroom.

Half an hour later and the two women were in the kitchen, eating a small breakfast, waiting for their fifteen-year-old daughter to join them. Eventually she descended the stairs.

"Morning." She grumbled, reaching for the pot of coffee.

"Afternoon." Chloe said, smirking at her.

"Technically it's 11:45. That means it's still morning." Emily said, pushing her glasses up her nose and bringing the mug of coffee to her mouth.

"You're worse than your mother." Chloe said, shaking her head. Emily finished her coffee and then returned upstairs to shower and get dressed. Beca watched with a smile as Chloe prepared lunch. "Quit staring." Chloe said, trying to hide her grin. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I'd rather do this." Beca said softly, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"The food's going to burn." Chloe said, her breath catching slightly.

"We can order pizza." Beca mumbled.

"How is it that after twenty years you still have this effect on me?" Chloe asked, turning so she could drape her arms around the brunette's neck.

"What can I say? I'm pretty irresistible." Beca smirked.

"And so modest." Chloe said, laughing.

"Just kiss me already." Beca said, and the redhead wasted no time in bringing their lips together.

"You guys are gross." Emily said, breaking the two women apart.

"One day you'll understand." Chloe said, planting a kiss on Beca's forehead before she carried on making lunch.

"If it makes me look like that, I'd rather not." Emily said, earning a whack on the arm from Beca.

About an hour later and Ben arrived with Lauren.

"Hey buddy!" Beca said with a slight squeal as she squeezed her son into a hug.

"Hi mom." Ben said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Hey." He said to Chloe who came over and kissed his cheek while Beca was still gripping him. Beca finally broke apart and hugged Lauren. "You'd think you hadn't seen me in months." Ben said, laughing at his mother.

"Is it a crime to miss my little boy?" Beca said as they all headed to the kitchen.

"It is when you call me that." Ben said, cringing slightly. "Hey princess." He said to Emily, giving her a quick hug. The corner's of Emily's mouth twitched into a smile at the sound of her nickname.

"Oh Em, I have my new book for you." Lauren said, pulling a graphic novel out of her bag. "But it isn't being released until next month so please don't post spoilers on your tumblr or anything." Emily laughed as she took the book.

"Thank you." She said, eagerly flicking through it. Chloe took it from her, earning a scowl from the younger redhead. "Mom!"

"You can read it after lunch." Chloe said, smirking. "So how are things?" Ben looked at Lauren and she gave him a smile and a nod.

"Actually, we have something to tell you." Ben said, unable to wipe the grin from his face. Beca instinctively squeezed Chloe's hand.

"I'm pregnant." Lauren said.

"Oh my god!" Chloe squealed, pulling the woman into a hug. Beca gaped at her son.

"Buddy! That's awesome!" She said, hugging him again.

"Thanks mom." He said softly.

"Congrats." Emily said, smiling and high-fiving her older brother.

"So how far along are you?" Chloe asked Lauren as they all took a seat around the dining table, Chloe dished their food onto plates.

"Not that far. Six weeks I think. We only found out last week." She said, thanking Chloe as she placed a plate of food down in front of her.

"So do you know the sex or anything?" Beca asked, kissing her wife on the cheek as she bent down to put Beca's food down. Chloe didn't even try to stop the grin from spreading on her face.

"Nope, not yet." Ben said, his mouth full of food. "This is great, mom."

"Thank you, Ben." Chloe said, taking a seat beside Beca. The brunette, immediately linked their hands as they ate, only letting go when they needed to use their knives. It was lucky Beca was left-handed really, Chloe thought, or this would be made a lot more difficult.

"Can I ask you something?" Lauren said, unable to tear her eyes away from the two women. They both nodded. "It's just occurring to me that I've known you both for ten years but I don't know how long you two have been together?" Beca and Chloe looked at each other.

"Well, we met when I was eighteen so that's, um, twenty years ago." Beca said, a little embarrassed at revealing her age. "We got together maybe a month after?"

"Something like that, yeah. The night I met Ben was the first time we kissed." Chloe said, smiling at the memory.

"You're welcome." He said.

"We got married a year before Emily was born, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. So that makes it twenty years we've been together and sixteen we've been married." Beca said, grinning at her wife.

"That's amazing." Lauren said, shaking her head slightly.

"What is?" Chloe asked, turning back to face her.

"That you're still kissing each other and holding hands and everything after so long. My parents have been married for," she paused, mentally counting the years in her head, "almost thirty years I think. And they've never been as..." She trailed off, unable to find the world.

"Lovey-dovey?" Emily asked, smirking.

"Or words to that effect." Lauren said, laughing. "It's just really nice to see."

"Well, Beca might deny this, but she's actually pretty romantic." Chloe said.

"Dude! Not romantic! Badass DJ, remember?" Beca said, indignantly.

"Oh, babe, it's so cute that you think you're still badass." Chloe said, laughing at her wife's expression. "I've known you weren't badass since that time you cried when I brought you Taco Bell."

"It's not fair to use that against me! That was the night I knew I was in love with you! It was all very emotional." Beca said, trying to explain herself to Lauren.

"You're adorable." Chloe said, giving Beca a chaste kiss.

"Not adorable." Beca sighed, kissing her back.

"I hope we're like that when we've been together that long." Lauren said, turning to Ben.

"We can start right now." He said, linking their hands together. Just like his mother, Ben was left-handed so this didn't pose much of a problem for him. Lauren laughed but didn't disconnect their hands.

"It's far too coupley in here." Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Well you could invite Jonas over." Chloe said, innocently. Emily went scarlet.

"Ooo, who's Jonas?" Ben asked, eagerly. Beca laughed.

"No one." Emily said, staring daggers at her parents.

"It's her boyfriend." Chloe whispered loudly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Emily said, her face getting even redder. "He's just a boy who happens to be my friend."

"Good, you're too young for boyfriends." Beca said, sensing her daughter had suffered enough.

"I was fifteen when I had my first relationship." Chloe said.

"And I was fourteen when I got with Ben." Lauren added.

"Yes but Emily's different. No boys until she's twenty-one." Beca said.

"Mom!" Emily groaned.

"Okay, okay. Twenty then." Beca said, laughing at Emily's pained expression. Beca felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. It was Aubrey. "Sorry, I should take this." A few years ago Aubrey had taken over the roll of her manager as well as her lawyer. "What's up 'Bree? Chloe and I have some exciting news for you." She said as she left the table.

"Well I have some for you too." Aubrey said. Beca could sense the excitement coming from the other end.

"Okay, shoot." Beca said.

"You have been nominated for a Grammy." Aubrey said before squealing.

"Are you shitting me?!" Beca squealed back. "Oh my god!"

"It's for the song you wrote and sang with Cynthia-Rose." Aubrey said.

"Oh god, this is awesome. This is like the best day ever." Beca said, tears of happiness springing to her eyes for the second time today. "Ben and Lauren are having a baby." She added.

"That's amazing Becs!" Aubrey replied. "Right, I have to go. The twins are demanding I take them to the mall."

"Okay, thanks 'Bree." She hung up the phone and returned to the kitchen where four puzzled faces stared back at her. She fixed her face into an indifferent expression and carried on eating her food.

"I heard squealing." Chloe said, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You don't squeal very often."

"Sorry?" Beca asked, nonchalantly.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just got nominated for a Grammy, that's all." Beca said. Chloe practically screamed and threw her arms around Beca, crushing the tiny brunette. "Uh, Chlo'? Can't breath." She said and the redhead finally released her. She received congratulations from everyone else around the table.

"Feel like you're stealing my thunder, Mom." Ben joked as he hugged her. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Please, having a baby is way cooler than a Grammy." Beca said.

"Yeah but my baby probably won't help me meet Beyoncé." He said.

"Oh my god, do you think I'll get to meet Beyoncé?!" Beca said, earning a laugh and a whack on the arm from Chloe.

"Which song is it?" Chloe asked.

"Red." Beca said, smiling.

"Ah." Chloe grinned back. "That was written about someone we know, right?"

"No one special." Beca replied with a smirk. "Just the love of my life."


End file.
